


Strangers When We Meet

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie is in his favorite bar, but he doesn't know the owners are trying to abduct him. Luckily, a strange woman enters his life and turns the odds in his favor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine any Bowie-Era you choose :)  
> VERY FIRST David Bowie FanFic that I ever wrote. It isn't meant to be realistic, it never happened! I have left out any descriptive features and the year, so you can picture him however you please.

It was early evening and there was a light, mist of a rain. Dark clouds promised a heavier downpour later on, while thunder rumbled it's own promise of a threatening storm to come. So far, there was no lightning, but the wind was picking up rapidly and a nervous tension filled the air as people hurried home and barricaded their doors and windows.

 

The shops were closing for the night, but some of the bars and taverns would remain open for a while yet. One little bar in particular was down a flight of stairs, it looked more like a bomb shelter than a speakeasy, but it was quiet and out of the way of any oncoming storm.

 

Inside, it was warm and the atmosphere was friendly. The food was good and the drinks even better, the music played softly in the background and people spoke in hushed tones so as not to disturb other conversations going on around them.

 

It was here that a man sat in a corner booth, his left hand holding a bottle of some kind of alcohol and his right hand placed upon his forehead. His elbow was on the table as he supported his head, his eyes were closed and anyone who might have glanced his way would be forgiven for passing him off as being in a drunken slumber.

 

One woman cast her eyes his way and as if on cue, a loud clap of thunder suddenly took everyone by surprise. It was followed by a bright flash of lightning that stole the lights for a moment and when they flickered back on, the man's eyes were as wide open as everyone else's.

 

"Fuck," he could be heard only by those closest to his booth, as he dried off his trousers with a napkin. He had been startled by the thunderclap and spilled his drink, much to his dismay as he examined the empty bottle with contempt. His gaze was distracted momentarily by a bedraggled figure standing in the doorway, having come in from the rain and quickly closing the door behind them.

 

It was a young woman, soaked to the skin and not looking too happy about it. He watched as she scanned the room, found the open fireplace and quickly made her way towards it. His gaze cast down to the wet floor, but a cleaner had already started to work on it with his mop.

 

The storm raged furiously outside, but soon the little tavern resumed its lulling chatter and laughter as the tempest wailed on outdoors. They were perfectly safe down here, there really was no need for alarm at this point.

 

Shivering, but warmed by the flames of the open fireplace, the young woman once again scanned the room. She seemed to be looking for a group of people to join, but most of the seats were taken by now as quite a few people had taken refuge from the storm.

 

She spied a booth with just one person sitting in it and picked her way over to the man who was still watching her, though she hadn't noticed and he seemed a little hazy anyway.


	2. David Bowie

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, not waiting for his reply, seating herself in the booth just across from him.

 

A heating vent blew all around the two and the woman smiled.  
  
  
"I can see why you chose to sit here," she tried to engage the man in conversation, but he just frowned and eyed his empty bottle.

 

The woman's smile faded slightly, but she didn't give up.  
  
  
"They say it's easier to talk to a stranger about your troubles," she offered kindly, she felt somehow drawn to this man and felt the urge to help him forget about whatever was bothering him.

 

That's when she realized who she was talking to, his eyes lifted to hers and she took in a quick breath. They were mismatched, beautiful and frightening at the same time.

 

David Bowie.

 

She tried to keep her composure, the last thing she wanted to do was start gushing like some fangirl.

 

He looked bemused with her offer, quite annoyed, in fact. The awkward moment of silence that followed was abruptly broken by a waitress, who had walked over to them casually.  
  
  
"I saw you spill your drink," she addressed him as if he were just some ordinary blow in off the street, "can I get you another?"

 

"No thanks," David's gaze never left the woman seated opposite him. She noticed a look of frustration on the waitress' face as she walked away.

 

Odd.

 

"Tasted like shit anyway," David remarked as an afterthought, but the waitress had already gone.

 

This comment also struck the woman as odd, this place had quite a reputation for its liquor being the best in town. Her attention was brought back to David Bowie, who was absently staring at her. She waited for a few moments, before she finally spoke.

 

"So," she said softly, not wanting to startle him. But startle him she did, because she had not realized that the place had fallen eerily silent around them. He drew back with a start and his good eye focsued a little, then he averted his gaze and mumbled a short apology for having stared at her for so long.

 

"No, it's okay," the woman told him quickly, "I could tell you were a million miles away."

 

Her compassion was rewarded as his eyes met hers once again and he offered one of his famous, easy going smiles. It wasn't forced nor false, just a simple crooked smile that was almost always just a little bit cheeky.

 

Around them the small tavern had slowly emptied as people called cabs and went home, it was getting late and the storm showed no signs of settling down anytime soon. A loud screech of tires on wet road had them both glancing out the window, watching through the torrential rain as taxi drivers struggled to keep their cabs on the road, fighting the buffering gale-force winds trying to knock them off the slippery lanes.

 

"You'll have to leave soon ma'am," a voice drew them back into the tavern and the woman looked around to see the waitress had returned, "we're closed in five minutes." She walked away and continued to collect the dishes from the other tables, but she was doing it very slowly.

 

The bartender was busy cleaning the bar with a rag, he seemed either oblivious to David's presence or was quite happy to just let him sit there for as long as he needed to. A feeling of dread suddenly washed over the woman, she hadn't expected to stay so long. She didn't have money for a cab, or any other way home other than walk in that terrible storm outside.


	3. Crashing On The Sofa

She became suddenly aware of David rising to his feet, she couldn't help feeling a little deflated as she watched him get up to leave.  
  
  
"See you ... uhh .... " he hesitated, searching her face as though he believed he should already know her name.

 

"Rosalyn," replied the woman, offering a small smile. David looked relieved.  
  
  
"See you, Roz," he turned and Rosalyn couldn't resist checking out his cute butt as he headed upstairs. Of course he would have a room here, that wasn't so surprising. The storm had been brewing all day, he had thought ahead and she hadn't.

 

Rosalyn sighed heavily and slumped back into her seat, her eyes rolled to the ceiling in despair. What was she going to do? A glimmer of light caught her attention, a reflection of something but what? Looking down she saw no glass or bottle on the table, so she got up and checked David's seat.

 

"Oh!," she felt a little panicked for him, as his room key was sitting there on the seat and he had already left. She scooped up the key into her hand and headed upstairs to try and find him. It didn't take her long, he was standing outside his door and searching his pockets for the key to his room.

 

Rosalyn noticed amusedly that the expression on his face was not one of confusion or worry, but of optimism. Like, he knew the key was here somewhere, he just had to find it. She approached him slowly, so as not to alert him and she slipped the room key into his jacket pocket.

 

His hand slid into that same pocket just seconds later and his expression turned to one of triumph as his searching fingers located the elusive key. Once he was inside, however, he left the door wide open and the key still in the lock. Rosalyn was puzzled, it wasn't like him to be so careless. In fact, he'd been behaving a bit strangely since she walked into the tavern.

 

She put it down to his perhaps being drunk, though she found it just as puzzling that he didn't stumble or stagger when he walked. He just looked ... Distracted. Rosalyn pulled the key out of the lock and slowly closed the door behind her, entering his room nervously and her heart skipped a beat as she heard it click, locked shut behind her.

 

Placing the key onto a small hook in the wall, Rosalyn took in her surroundings. It was a simple, yet somehow lavish little room with everything in it - including a little stove to cook with. A door closed and she realized she was in luck, David had gone to bed and she was free to take up residence on his sofa for the night.

 

She found the warmth within the small room comforting and after finding a blanket, she made herself comfortable on the sofa and closed her eyes. But her sleep was interupted during the night, at first she thought it might have been a thunderclap or a flash of lightning and she tried to go back to sleep.

 

After a moment she realized something was wrong and sat up slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness around her. One glance around the room and she knew why she felt so peculiar - the door was open. She was sure she'd heard it click locked behind her, hadn't it?


	4. Suspicious Behavior

Her gaze cast to the key, still hanging on the hook, untouched. So David hadn't left, that could only mean ... Someone had come in! Rosalyn's heart began to race, _what should she do_? Check on him! She quickly got up but stopped short, his bedroom door was slightly ajar.

 

Trying to calm herself down she listened intently, her heart hammering in her ears. She heard hushed whispers coming from David's bedroom, but they didn't sound friendly at all. Rosalyn approached the door, trying to hear what was being said. She was startled by a soft thump, her hand flew to her mouth to stifle her startled noise.

 

"Shh!" came an angry hiss, "I told you he didn't finish his drink! He might not be as drugged as we planned... "

 

Rosalyn recognized that voice, it was the waitress! But what was she doing in here? A moan from David brought her back to the situation at hand, it sounded like he was trying to wake up. Someone swore, there was another soft thud and an angry growl.

 

"Who's there?" David asked, suddenly awake but still hazy, his voice a little slurred.

 

A moment later Rosalyn was almost knocked over, as two people ran quickly out of the room and down the hall. She peered around the doorway, she could see the confused rockstar sitting up in his bed and she could tell he was completely naked as his blankets fell about him.

 

"Hello?" he called again, looking around a little.

 

Rosalyn remained silent, hoping he'd lay down and go back to sleep. Eventually, he did and Rosalyn went back to the sofa and somehow found herself fast asleep once more.


	5. Breakfast

The next time she woke up, it was to the sound of something spitting on the stove. It smelled like bacon and sausage.

 

"You like eggs?" came a question that caught her off-guard. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
  
"Huh?" she blinked and frowned, trying to process the situation.

 

"Do you like eggs?" came the question again, and she looked over the sofa into the small kitchen area. David Bowie was making breakfast, his back was turned to her and he wore nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was wet and his feet were bare, suggesting he'd just showered and hadn't bothered to dress yet.

 

"Umm, no," came her sleepy reply, "thank you.. " She yawned and David shrugged.

 

"Me either," he stated simply, and continued to finish making breakfast.

 

Rosalyn made her way sheepishly to the table, he didn't seem to mind her presence at all. A look of realization came across her face, had he left the key on purpose? _Always thinking ahead_ , she smiled to herself, he felt weird and left his key with her as a precautioin - in case something went wrong in the night.

 

"Are you okay?" she ventured.

 

A plate was set down in front of her.  
  
  
"Yes," replied David, seating himself across from her and starting to eat, his eyes meeting hers after a short time, "um, did we....? "

 

Rosalyn was lost for a moment as his eyes searched hers for an answer to his unasked question, her gaze falling upon his well-defined chest.  
  
  
"Oh!" her eyes flew back to his own, "no, nothing like that.. " She felt herself blushing but he just gave her his easy smile again.

 

"Then I must apologize," he said, easing himself up again, "excuse me. "

 

He vanished into his bedroom and returned fully clothed.

 

Rosalyn tried to hide the disappointment from her face, though she noted the storm had blown itself out overnight. She was free to go home, but reluctant to leave him. Should she tell him of the plot that had been conspired against him last night? She couldn't leave him without saying anything, he might stay another night and become a helpless victim of whatever that waitress and her accomplice had planned for him.

 

"So I guess you'll be leaving this morning?" she asked him casually, perhaps she didn't need to tell him afterall.

 

"Yes," he answered, "just after lunch."   Rosalyn's shoulders sagged with relief and she made her mind up that she would stay close to David until he was safely out of this place. He rejoined her for breakfast and later they sat on opposite sofas. Rosalyn had a coffee, David had some japanese tea.


	6. The Massage

"You look uncomfortable," Rosalyn noted, watching him shift from time to time.  
  
  
"Tension," David replied, "hurts like hell."  
  
  
"Oh! I can help," Rosalyn was up and standing behind him without a moment's thought or hesitation, "I took classes a while ago, here.. "  She started to massage his shoulders, he really was very tense.

 

David was a little rigid at first, her sudden movement had taken him by surprise but he soon started to relax and even closed his eyes.  
  
  
"Better?" asked Rosalyn, as his head leaned back and his eyes opened to meet hers.  
  
  
"Much better," he said quietly, though now his expression was searching and he seemed to be asking her a question but his lips did not move.

 

As he gazed up at her, Rosalyn stared back down into his eyes and tried to remind herself just who this was, but oh, he looked so inviting... Before she realized it, she had leaned down and her lips were hovering at the corner of David's mouth, hesitant in her approach in case she had her signals crossed.

 

Again she was rewarded but this time it was with his hand cupping the back of her neck, it brought her closer and their lips met with a soft, yet fiery passion that promised more if it went on for too long. She sighed as his tongue slipped into her mouth, deepening the kiss with a soft moan that made her feel hot when she heard him.

 

Breathing heavily, the kiss was broken just long enough for her to join him on the sofa and their embrace was more fiery and passionate than before. She bit down on his bottom lip and was encouraged by the muffled sound he made, indicating he didn't mind it. He lay down slowly onto his back, pulling her so that she straddled him and they lay chest to chest, kissing with lust filled moans of desire.

 

Rosalyn started to thrust her hips a little, feeling his hard member rub against her through their clothes. She reached down and tugged at his belt, he broke the kiss and looked at her for a moment.  
  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked huskily. She nodded and before long their clothes had been strewn about the place.

 

Now it was flesh against flesh and it felt even better, she was so wet by now that she just wanted him deep inside of her, right now! But there was a sense of doubt as she gazed at his engorged manhood, she estimated it to be somewhere between 9 and 10 inches long, and she was sure that if she wrapped her fingers around it, her fingertips wouldn't have a hope in meeting her thumb-tip.

 

"It's too big," she worried, her breathing still heavy with desire and lust. David sat up and gently pushed her down into the sofa onto her back. She arched into him as he started to tongue her hot, wet sex. She moaned and bucked as he became rhythmic and relentless, tonguing her clit before diving deep inside of her and tasting her core. She felt a build up and shook with orgasm, calling his name as the waves of pleasure washed over her repeatedly until she slowly came down and gasped for breath.

 

By now David was so hard it almost hurt, she could see it in his face and wanted to relieve him. She pushed him back down into the sofa onto his back and mounted him, ever so slowly. Inch by inch she let him in deeper and deeper, slowly relaxing and not once did she feel him thrust into her with impatience. She gazed down at him and his eyes glittered with passion, lust, desire.... His eyes closed and he moaned, she knew then that he was all the way inside of her so she began to slide up and down his rigid member.

 

David threw back his head, he arched into her but he was careful and didn't hurt her. His thrusts soon matched her rhythm and she leaned down, taking one of his hard nipples into her mouth. She washed around it with her tongue, feeling his chest rise towards her as a stifled moan escaped Bowie's lips. She bit softly and he gasped audibly, his rod throbbing inside of her as he thrust a little more convulsively.  
  
  
"Yess, oh ... oh yess... mmm ... "

 

A secret pleasure spot, how delicious...  She continued to bite his nipple, soothing it with a wash of her tongue every so often and then moving to the other one to do the same.  
  
  
"Roz... Roz!"  He grasped her hips and with a few final thrusts, he came inside of her almost violently, "ohhh... "  but it didn't hurt, in fact it hit a certain way that made Rosalyn orgasm all over again.

 

She collapsed on top of him, they were both breathing quite hard now and Rosalyn could feel his heart hammering in time with hers. No words were spoken after that, she lay her head on his chest and they both dozed off into a hazy, contented slumber.


	7. Ditched

Warm and content, Rosalyn didn't want to ever open her eyes. How could this moment ever end? She didn't want it to, so she remained as still and as silent as she could. She had her ear pressed to David's chest, it rose and fell steadily with his breathing.

 

He was still fast asleep.

 

Rosalyn smiled against his warm skin, closing her eyes and allowing his heartbeat to lull her back to sleep. When she next opened her eyes, she felt a sudden chill and instinctively reached out for him, but gathered only blankets in her hands. Pulling them around her, Rosalyn slowly sat up and looked around, bewildered.

 

Clearly David had awoken and left her asleep, but had thought of her enough to cover her with a blanket before he had gone. Rosalyn could feel the sting of threatening tears well up in her eyes, had he really just gone without even saying goodbye?

 

"Get a grip, Roz," she sniffled and cast the blankets aside angrily, "he's _David Bowie_ for crying out loud! Probably fucks a different woman every night... "

 

She stood up and went around the small room, gathering up her clothes and putting them back on. Something tickled her cheek and she hesitated, touching a finger to her face and catching a single tear that had trickled down it. Crush be damned, she was in love.

 

Slowly, she sank back down onto the sofa and wept into her hands. She felt used and betrayed and to make it worse, she could still smell his aftershave all around where she sat. After a moment or two, Rosalyn got to her feet and slowly took one final look around the room. It was such a simple room, yet it had borne witness to the happiest moment of her life - As well as the saddest.

 

With a shuddered sigh she left the room and headed back downstairs, it was time to make that long walk home.


	8. Come With Me

As she descended the staircase she heard the drone of many voices, but she did not look around her this time. She knew that it was well after lunchtime, David Bowie was not going to be sitting there... She found herself staring at his booth, her hand on the railing and one foot down in front of her.

 

And her heart started pounding.

 

There, right there in that same booth! David sat and read a newspaper, his brow furrowed and his lips forming a straight line. Something made Rosalyn snap out of her trance as she cast a look towards the bar. The waitress was there too, shifting nervously and glancing to David from time to time.

 

Rosalyn found her feet and hurried over to him, seating herself across from him quietly. He looked up over the paper, took a moment to register her face and smiled at her. It was such a huge relief for Rosalyn to see that recognition in his eyes, but she couldn't help noticing the open bottle of alcohol sitting on the table.

 

"Roz!," oh God that man's voice was so sexy, "I was waiting for you."

 

"Oh!," Rosalyn felt so guilty now, she'd thought such awful things about him, "thanks... Um, why?"  She kicked herself mentally for asking, and she immediately regretted it when she saw the brief look of hurt on his expressive features. He placed a hand on the bottle and Rosalyn noticed he hadn't taken so much as a mouthful yet, a quick glance to the waitress confirmed her fears. The waitress was poised, waiting with baited breath and staring at David as he lifted the bottle.

 

Rosalyn could not think of any other way to stop him from drinking that alcohol, so she silently prayed his forgiveness as she lifted her foot and suddenly pressed it right between David's thighs. As expected, David was quite startled and jumped, as planned the bottle flew from his hand and went crashing to the floor.

 

Rosalyn heard him as he swore and cursed under his breath, but was taken aback when she realized it was not David but the waitress who was cursing. David simply looked a little sheepish, but his eyes silently questioned Rosalyn's motives. As the waitress finished cleaning up and left, Rosalyn finally let out a long breath of air. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding it in until now.

 

Her cheeks burned as she noticed that people were staring, but it didn't last too long and her gaze finally returned his.

 

"Warn me next time?," came David's gentle scolding but his eyes danced playfully and she knew he was being flirty with her.

 

"I'll pay for the drink," she said quickly, but David shook his head.

 

"It was free," he told her, "the waitress just over there... " He turned to point her out but Rosalyn shifted in her seat.

 

"I know which one she is," she replied, uncomfortable, "so, you said you were leaving today?"

 

"Yes," David turned back to her, then glanced at his watch, "so I should probably go." Rosalyn nodded and it took her a full minute to realize he hadn't moved yet. He looked uncomfortable now too, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

 

"You uh, you wouldn't want to come with me, would you?" he finally managed to talk to her again, and she found it endearing how he started to chew his bottom lip nervously. It made her smile and she inclined her head. What a _darling_!

 

"I would love to," Rosalyn answered, cherishing his relieved expression, "can we leave? Right now?"

 

David laughed and stood up, reaching his hand towards her. She took his hand and let him lead her out of the tavern. With a quick and happy last look over her shoulder, Rosalyn felt butterflies hit her stomach as her eyes met with the angry glare of the waitress - And she thought the bartender looked quite bemused as well....


	9. The Alley

As soon as she felt the sun warming her face, Rosalyn forgot about the little tavern and tilted her head to allow the cool breeze to run through her hair. She was still holding David's hand as they walked up the ramp and onto the street. It was a beautiful day, despite the storm's obvious havoc of felled trees strewn about the area.

 

Stepping over a fallen branch, she leaned into the rockstar and he put his arm around her shoulder. Rosalyn slid her arm around his waist and they walked like two lovers on their way to be married. They stopped just outside of an alley to allow a cleanup crew to drive by, there was a lot to do after such a storm.

 

"Hungry?" ventured David.

 

"I could eat," grinned Rosalyn. David smiled back.

 

"I know this great place," he said. Rosalyn nodded, _of course he did_.

 

"Lead the way," she gestured to the now clear road in front of them. David turned to cross it, but a sound made them both hesitate. It sounded like a woman sobbing.  
  
  
"Help me," she could be heard, her voice trembling with terror. Rosalyn looked at David, who had taken several steps back.

 

"We should make sure she's okay," said Rosalyn, "we can't just go. She may need an ambulance." But David just looked more skittish than ever and turned away.

 

"Oh come on," urged Rosalyn, "she's calling for help, she's not going to hurt us." David looked back at Rosalyn, he clearly did not want to go into the alley and his demenour told her as much.

 

"Roz," he started, "what if it's not safe?"

 

"All the more reason to help the poor woman!," Rosalyn insisted, "what if she has an ill baby? Suppose she's pregnant?"

 

David fidgeted with his cigarette lighter before nervously taking a few tentative steps forwards again.  
  
  
"Alright," he relented, "but I really think this is a bad idea."

Rosalyn started walking towards the sobbing sound, David hung back for a moment or two more before catching up to her and taking the lead. Rosalyn didn't mind, but he really didn't have to be so brave - it was just a sobbing woman.

 

"I don't mean to take you out of your comfort zone," she apologised, "big star like you should never have to walk into a back alley... " She looked at him as he glanced back to her, again she saw a brief expression of hurt in his eyes but he masked it so quickly.

 

"I think we're getting close," he said softly.

 

The sobbing woman gasped at the sound of his voice.  
  
  
"Who is there?" she cried out, almost frantic with panic, "please d-don't hurt me!"

 

"We're not going to hurt you," Rosalyn called back, catching up to David, who had stopped walking by then. She followed his gaze down to some trash cans, where a pile of rags suddenly turned into a bedraggled woman. She was filthy and her clothes were torn. She was bleeding from scratches all over her body and she was soaking wet.

 

"Oh my goodness!," Rosalyn slowly walked towards her, "were you out in that storm last night?"

 

The woman nodded.  
  
  
"I was," she shivered, still crouched into a ball, "but that's n-not why I'm calling for help."

 

"Then why..?" Rosalyn started to ask, but was interrupted by the snap of a twig. They all looked around and saw a man standing in the shadows, he had come out of hiding - and he had a gun. The sobbing woman screamed as the gunman stepped closer.


	10. Close Call

"What do you want?" demanded Rosalyn, trying to be bold but her voice was as shaky as her hands.

 

"Anything you got," replied the man, calm and menacing, "money, jewellery... Bitch had nothin' " He gestured to the sobbing woman, who had apparently lost all her valuables in the storm. Rosalyn felt herself turn pale, she didn't wear jewels and she certainly wasn't carrying any money! The only thing of any value here was ...

 

"David Bowie," the man turned now to David, "I know you." A very sinister look came across his face. David was looking quite like he was about to run for it, but he kept glancing at Rosalyn and her stomach sank as she realized he wouldn't leave her to save himself.

 

"I could get loads for you," the man went on, pointing his weapon at David now, "never had a hostage before." He seemed to be thinking about it, weighing his options. Rosalyn's mind was racing almost as fast as her heart, how were they going to get out of this?

Almost as if on cue, the man started to lower his gun to the ground. His eyes stared past David, to something unknown behind them. Rosalyn watched curiously as he placed the gun slowly onto the ground and started to back away, but what could have possibly made him do such a thing?

 

"Yo, Bowie," came a voice that made them both start, "y'alright dude?"

 

They turned at the same time, only to see another gunman - only his gun was a lot bigger. Rosalyn's eyes grew big and David swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding slowly with his gaze fixed on the gun.

 

"Good t'know," said the latest arrival, keeping his sights aimed at the first gunman, "now git outta here."

 

Rosalyn watched, stunned as the bedraggled woman stood up instantly and ran for her life, screaming hysterically. She snapped out of it and grabbed David's arm, pulling him along as she speed-walked to the street. David stumbled at first, but soon matched her pace, not bothering to look back.

 

Quite a crowd had gathered by now, so Rosalyn had to do some pushing and squeezing through. At last they were walking again, side by side but not touching. Rosalyn felt so guilty, it was all her fault and she wouldn't blame him if he ditched her right now. Or if he shouted at her, or anything at all.

 

"Are you really okay?" she repeated the question that had been asked before, but she searched his eyes for a more honest reply from David, who had remained silent throughout the entire, frightening ordeal.

 

"Nothing some new underwear won't fix," came his answer, but Rosalyn saw through the crooked smile to the sheer terror in his eyes.

 

"I am so, so sorry," she apologized profusely, "I should never have made you come with me into that alley, it could've ended so much worse!"

 

"Roz," David stopped walking and turned to her, stopping her in her tracks, "we're alive, you couldn't have known that was going to happen... " Rosalyn shook her head, the tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

 

"But you did," she whispered, "you didn't want to go in there, you didn't want to and I insisted!"

 

David put his arms around her and drew her into his perfect embrace, Rosalyn felt so safe and warm in his arms and she knew she could have stayed there forever. She felt her shaking subside and realized that he was still shaking, how selfish had she been not to notice he was still terrified?


	11. Shattered Nerves

Rosalyn drew back from him and looked into his eyes, she knew a good way to calm such fragile nerves.

 

She took him by the hand.

 

"Where can we be alone?" she asked him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

 

"We could go to Mike's place," David suggested after a moment, "he's never home." Rosalyn nodded and let herself be led off to some tall apartment buildings. Once inside, David took to the stairs and Rosalyn followed.  
  
  
"Who is Mike anyway?" she questioned him.

 

"A good friend," replied David, scanning the numbers on the doors as they walked along a hallway, "he won't mind me coming here."

 

"What about me?" asked Rosalyn, unable to stop herself from smiling as she watched him stand in front of a certain door and search his pockets for a key, "are you allowed to have a friend over?"

 

David found the key, but it took him a few moments to get it into the lock - his hands were still trembling. Rosalyn felt another pang of guilt. The door opened and they stepped inside, locking it shut behind them.

 

"Of course," replied David, "don't worry, he's cool."  He set the key down onto a glass coffee table and slowly sank into the large, plush sofa. Rosalyn settled down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his thigh with her hand.

 

David sighed and leaned back into the sofa, his trembling seemed to have almost vanished now. Rosalyn watched as his eyes closed, her hand creeping up under his shirt and she started to draw little circles on his bare chest with her fingers. He didn't resist, so she ventured a little more by starting to kiss his neck and shoulder softly.

 

"Hmm," David murmured, "that feels nice."

 

Rosalyn could feel him relax, she knew all along that familiar surroundings would help him tremendously and although they had both had a very scary ordeal only an hour or two ago, she could feel the tension lifting almost instantly now. Suddenly, David opened his eyes and pulled away from her.

 

"I have to shower," he said shortly, standing up and rushing off into the bathroom. Rosalyn was a little puzzled, had she done something to upset him? She heard the water running and slowly stood up, making her way to the bathroom and stepping inside. Closing the door behind her, she turned and raked his naked body with her eyes as the hot water streamed over him.

 

A nice, hot shower was good for the nerves but she also figured he might feel a little unclean from their encounter this morning too. Rosalyn looked sadly at David, he was leaning against the wall and some slight shuddering racked his body every now and then. She walked over to him and stepped into the shower, placing one hand around behind him and cupping his face with the other to draw him into a kiss.

 

David responded and kissed her right back, they drew apart for a moment and gazed into one another's eyes.


	12. Shower For Two

He looked down and smiled, then he gave a little chuckle. Rosalyn grinned back, but was stumped.

  
  
"What?" she beamed, "what's so funny?"

 

"Your clothes," replied David. Rosalyn looked down.

 

"Oh!," she chuckled too, "oh no, they're soaked!."  She quickly took them off and tossed them into the laundry basket, then turned back to David and slid the shower door closed. Rosalyn looked at David as the hot water ran over them both and he was admiring her body, running his hand down her side and over her thighs.

 

She leaned back against the wall and parted her legs as he slipped his fingers down into her sensitive area. Her mouth opened and she moaned, half of it muffled by his kiss as he captured her tongue with his own. Her arms wrapped around him as he slid two fingers deep inside of her, deepening the kiss with more passion than before.

 

His thumb began to touch a very particular place, just on the very edge of her clit and she broke the kiss to moan and buck her hips in response.  
  
  
"Roz," David breathed huskily, kissing her neck and shoulder with open mouthed kisses.

 

"I want you," Rosalyn almost whimpered, "oh... God, I need you!" She gasped as his fingers were replaced with his erection pressing into her, she relaxed her muscles as she had earlier and allowed him to slide deep inside of her slowly, inch by inch.

 

David moaned a familiar way and she knew he was fully within her now, she hitched one leg around his waist and gripped onto him tightly, their bodies pressed together under the beating water of the shower. Their lips met once more in a fiery duel of their tongues, David supported her with one arm wrapped around her and one hand under her backside.

 

As he glided his long, thick shaft in and out of her, she matched his movements and then broke the kiss to throw back her head and call his name. He responded by sucking at her throat, tonguing and kissing with heated desire for more of her moans.

 

Rosalyn felt a build up and her cries of pleasure grew slightly higher in pitch, then became more animalistic as she shook almost violently into orgasm. Her inner muscles clamped and massaged David's hard member as they pulsed, causing him to lose himself in his own orgasm shortly after hers.

 

"Roz," he breathed, then gave a short gasp right before he came deep inside of her, "oh... uhn... " His breathing was rapid and short, but he held onto her as Rosalyn rode his orgasm with her second one. Out of breath, they both leaned against the walls of the shower.

 

After a moment of catching their breath, Rosalyn looked at David and just adored him so much more.

 

David was looking at her as if he'd just done something wrong, but she knew what he was thinking.

 

"If you were using me," she assured him, "I was using you too." David chewed his bottom lip and smiled at her sheepishly.

 

"Twice in one day," he said to her, "I don't want you to think I'm a horn-dog." Rosalyn smiled at him.

 

"Is that why you ran off to shower?" she asked him. He nodded and averted his gaze from her.

 

"Oh sweetie," Rosalyn touched his face and he looked back at her, "if you get turned on by a woman touching you like I was, that doesn't make you a horn-dog. It makes you a healthy, normal guy!" The smile she was rewarded with just then made her heart nearly stop. David Bowie didn't want to be called a rockstar, he just wanted to be ... normal.


	13. I Love You

"Problem," Rosalyn said softly. David looked at her and inclined his head, then he smirked.

 

"You'll just have to walk around the apartment nude," he told her, "until your clothes are dry again."

 

Rosayln hit him playfully. "What if Mike comes back?" she asked.

 

David shrugged. "Mike's blind," he answered.

 

A few moments later they were both seated at the table, David fully clothed and Rosalyn wrapped in a bath towel.

 

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" she teased him.

 

David shook his head.  
  
"I'm loving _you_ ," he corrected her, making her heart miss a beat.

 

"What?" Rosalyn whispered.

 

David placed his hand over hers, looking quite unsure of her reaction but very certain in what he was saying.

 

"I love you" he repeated.

 


	14. You Don't Love Me

Rosalyn was speechless, she wanted to believe him with her whole being but she just couldn't help that niggling feeling right in the back of her mind. He was looking at her, his eyes hopeful and his smile slowly fading the longer she remained silent. She had to say something, anything... She wanted to jump up and scream and yell with joy, she wanted to tell the world and dance around in celebration! _So why didn't she_?

 

Why was she letting him draw away?  
  
  
"No you don't," she found herself telling him, at the same time she was internally screaming at herself!   David looked a little taken aback, he didn't know where to look so he just stared at his hands in front of him on the table.  
  
  
"I'm pretty sure I do," he said quietly, looking at her for just a moment, then returning his gaze back down to his hands.

 

"Just hear me out," Rosalyn tried to explain, "I really don't want to hurt you."  David nodded, but he still wasn't looking at her.  Rosalyn continued.  
  
  
"Ever since I first heard of you," she went on, "I've had this huge crush on you, I mean - who doesn't? But that's all I thought it was, just a crush like anyone else has... " She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words.

 

"When we met in person I knew it was more than that," she told him, "suddenly I realized that I was in love with you for real."  David's gaze met hers again and Rosalyn admired them for a moment, they were so beautiful and right now they looked confused.  
  
  
"How can you tell me I don't love you," David asked, "yet sit here and confess that you love me?"  Rosalyn sighed.  
  
  
"I know it sounds unfair," she replied, "but I've got such an advantage, you're famous - Everyone's talking about you! It's like I've known you for years and yet... "  She looked into his eyes, they had hardened somewhat.

 

"You've barely known me a day," she said softly, "I don't want you not to love me, I just need you to be sure. Do you understand?"  David averted his gaze and frowned.  
  
  
"I'm not stupid, Roz," he said bluntly. Rosalyn bit her lip.  
  
  
"I know," she answered, but he wouldn't look at her again. Rosalyn sat in silence for a time, she wasn't sure what she should do next. She had always known him to be outgoing, but since she met him in person she had seen more depth and now thought he should come with a sticker that read: Handle with Care.

 

It was so odd, he always seemed to just shrug things off in interviews and stuff. But as she sat and watched him now, the rockstar in him was not shielding him. He was sitting there as David Bowie the man, not the big star who could just flip you off and have you begging for more. Rosalyn felt bad, she'd hurt his feelings by telling him he didn't have any.


	15. Who Are You?

Finally, David looked at her and spoke.

  
  
"Do you honestly think so little of yourself?" he asked her, a little angrily. Rosalyn was shocked, she raised her gaze to meet his and opened her mouth but nothing came out. It took several moments for his words to sink in, turning her entire point of view right around. She hadn't hurt his feelings at all...  
  
  
"Who are you, Roz?" came David's voice again.  
  
  
"I ... I'm nobody," came her unsure reply, a look of realization on her face suddenly, "I'm a nobody and you deserve to be with someone better." A tear trickled down her cheek, who was she kidding anyway? She wasn't famous, she wasn't rich...

 

David sat back and studied her for a moment, his lips pursed in thought.

  
  
"Now you're insulting both of us," he told her, "why don't you try and see it from my point of view?"  Rosalyn sniffled and brushed away the tears that kept coming everytime she blinked, she had to think back from the moment they first met. He had seemed rather hostile at first and even though he didn't speak to her much, he'd been very nice to her. Rosalyn managed a small smile, she'd done what anyone else would've done in her place, hadn't she?

 

That's when she figured she was wrong, who would just sleep on David's sofa and not steal things or take photos while he slept? She could have taken such advantage of him that could've got her lots of money from the press, but it had never even crossed her mind! All she was capable of thinking about, was his safety and she'd done everything she could to ensure it. She looked up and David was searching her eyes instantly, he seemed to find what he was looking for and he smiled a little back at her.

 

"I'm sorry," Rosalyn blushed, "I'm such an ass... Here I am ruining the most perfect moment of my whole life so far, you must think I'm an idiot."  David touched her cheek right down to her chin.

  
  
"Just a bit," he teased with a cheeky grin. Rosalyn looked at him in mock horror.

  
  
"Mean!" she scolded playfully. He laughed at her quietly and moved away from the table, taking up a curled-up position on the armchair. Rosalyn sat on the sofa closest to him, her damp hair reminding her she was wearing nothing but a towel.


	16. Mike

"Does Mike have a bathrobe?" she asked after a moment had passed.

 

Bowie looked unsure for a second, then his eyes lit up.

  
  
"I think there's one in his bedroom," he recalled, "or was it the hall closet?" His brow furrowed and Rosalyn stood up with a chuckle.

  
  
"I'll go look," she smiled, walking slowly and deliberately sexy. One glance over her shoulder and she saw him watching her, his eyes trailed slowly up and their eyes met. Rosalyn smiled seductively, then turned and continued on towards the bedroom. As she passed the hall closet, she pulled it open but saw no bathrobes. She pushed open the bedroom door and gave a squeal of surprise as someone grabbed her from behind, giggling uncontrollably as she was suddenly pinned to the bed on her back.

 

"You scared the crap out of me!" she laughed, as David nuzzled her throat and kissed her shoulder.

 

Suddenly, David looked up at the doorway and Rosalyn followed his gaze.

  
  
"What're you doing in my bed?" asked a man, who was standing there and staring at them intently.

  
  
  
"I didn't hear you come in," came David's reply, suddenly looking quite sheepish. Rosalyn thought her face was going to catch on fire, her cheeks felt so hot!

  
  
  
"Mike?" she whispered. Mike looked at her.

  
  
  
"That's right," he said, "and you are?"  Rosalyn blushed harder.

  
  
"This is Roz," David answered him, "we were just uhm... "  Mike held up his hands.

  
  
  
"I don't wanna know," he said with a smirk, "nice to meet you Roz. Now get your skinny, white butt out here and let's catch up - I ain't seen you for _weeks_ , man!"  He turned and left the doorway, Rosalyn looked back at David and they both broke down laughing.

 

A few moments later, the three of them sat around the livingroom on the sofa and armchairs. Rosalyn nudged David with her elbow.  
  
  
"You told me he was blind!" she hissed quietly. Mike's gaze went right to her.  
  
  
"Just because I can't see," he said to her, "doesn't mean I can't hear."  Rosalyn blushed again.  
  
  
"Sorry," she apologized, "I just thought... " Mike waved his hand.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said with a smile, "him and me go way back, any friend of David's is a friend of mine."  Rosalyn smiled, relieved.


	17. Night Club

It was late in the evening when Mike left, Rosalyn had dried off her clothes and was now wearing them. David was seated by the window, staring out of it silently and looking very much like he did when Rosalyn had first met him. She sat down beside him and he turned to look at her, which was a good sign because he didn't seem distracted at all.  
  
  
"Everything alright?" she ventured, offering him a smile. David returned his gaze to the window, watching the sun set behind some buildings.  
  
  
"It's too quiet," he finally replied, pulling the shades closed and standing up, "let's go out."

 

Rosalyn stood up with him, following him to the door.  
  
  
"Okay," she shrugged happily, "where to?"   David pulled open the door and they left the building together, walking in the fading light of the city streets.  
  
  
"My lucky bar," replied David, placing his arm around her, "where we met... " Rosalyn stopped walking and David went ahead a few paces, then stopped and turned back to look at her.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, walking back to be beside her again. Rosalyn felt a shudder go down her spine.  
  
  
"Uh, you said the drinks tasted like shit there," she said quickly, "maybe we should go somewhere else... "

 

David looked a little puzzled.  
  
  
"I said that?" he asked, not clearly remembering much of that night. Rosalyn nodded.  
  
  
"Yes," she answered him, "you did."  David looked down as his hands were taken up into hers, Rosalyn gave them a gentle squeeze. His gaze lifted to hers and she smiled at him sadly, she didn't want to go back there.  
  
Ever.  
  
"Alright," he finally relented, "how about a night club?"  Rosalyn nodded.  
  
"Sounds great!" she beamed, "let's go!"  Hand in hand, they walked to the noisier part of the city. David's grip on Rosalyn's hand tightened anytime they passed an alley, so she squeezed his right back and they eventually found a popular spot and went in.

 

The music was deafening, which just made David grin so big that he showed his teeth as he led her through the dancing crowd. They made their way to a table together, squeezing through the maze of people who were just so lost in the music that they didn't realize David Bowie was wriggling through them!  
  
  
"This is great!" Rosalyn breathed, straightening her hair, "I love it!"  David smiled proudly like a cheshire cat and leaned back in his chair, looking for someone he could order a drink from. A shifty looking guy approached them, Rosalyn felt a little wary of him but David smiled at him slightly. _Probably just being polite_ , thought Rosalyn.

 

"You two having a good time?" asked the guy.  Rosalyn nodded.  
  
"How's about a great time?" the guy asked, showing them some things that Rosalyn was certain were drugs of some kind. She was visibly mortified and opened her mouth to refuse, the guy hid the drugs and stepped away from her.  
  
  
"How about you?" he asked David, who looked a little more interested than his companion.  
  
  
"Well I ... " David looked very interested, but he kept looking at Rosalyn's face and was suddenly quite torn, "no, thank you."  The guy gave Rosalyn a dirty look but left and zeroed in some other people, Rosalyn was shocked. She tried to get over it, she knew he did drugs but she'd never actually seen him do any in person.

 

David looked a little unsettled now, but Rosalyn couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
"You don't need them you know," she said to David, "drugs I mean... " David's gaze shifted from her to the dancers on the floor.


	18. Public Displays Of Affection

Rosalyn stood up and walked around the table, she took his hand and he looked up into her eyes as she pulled him to his feet.

  
"Come on!" she encouraged him, "I wanna dance!"  David went with her, reluctantly at first but suddenly the music slowed down and Rosalyn put her hands on his waist. They slow danced for a while, ending up in each other's arms and their eyes closed as they moved slowly among the other people who were doing the same thing.

 

"This is nice," Rosalyn said softly. David looked at her and she was drawn to his smile, their lips met slowly in a small kiss that deepened when Rosalyn opened her mouth. His tongue slipped in and she sighed, her eyes closing and her hand slipping up under his shirt. David moaned into the kiss, breaking away and trailing hot kisses down her throat to her shoulder. Rosalyn's knees felt like giving way, she could feel his tongue against her bare flesh with each open mouthed kiss he placed upon her. Moments later they weren't even dancing, she was up against a wall and they were kissing with a heated passion.

 

The loud music returned and spoiled the mood, they returned to their table looking a little dishevelled.  
  
"Oh, wow," Rosalyn suddenly grew pale, "it's so late!"  David stared at her blankly.  
  
"We've got nowhere to go!" Rosalyn explained, she couldn't go back to Mike's - That had been a little too awkward for her. David looked thoughtful for a moment and then he suddenly smiled.  
  
"I know!" he stood up and took her hand, "let's go to your place."  Rosalyn let him lead her out of the club and forced a smile.  
  
" _My place_?" her voice trembled, casting a longing glance back towards Mike's.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun," said David with a smile. Rosalyn reluctantly led the way.  
  
"Sure," she said to herself quietly, "fun... "

 

But she was not convincing herself, she was taking home David Bowie and she was pretty sure her place was a messy disaster area! How very, very embarassing....


	19. Rosalyn's Home

The walk to Rosalyn's home was a long one, but the path extended out to a part of town that was not quite so bustling with people. In fact, it was quite pleasant as they passed by parks with trees and ponds filled with ducks. She was growing tired, her legs starting to ache and she felt out of breath. By the time they reached her home, it was almost midnight and they were both shivering. She wasn't sure when, but along the way David had taken off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

 

"I think it might snow in a day or so," Rosalyn said, as she turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. They walked inside and Rosalyn immediately set about lighting the fireplace. David looked around at the clothes and other things strewn oddly about the place, Rosalyn tried to not be embarassed by the mess.  
  
  
"Sorry it's so messy," she looked over her shoulder at him, feeling the first warmth of the fire begin to ease her shivering.

 

David looked at her as if she'd said something odd.  
  
  
"It's just like the place where I used to live," he smiled easily, walking over to sit with her by the fire, "reminds me of home." He stared into the fireplace, the orange flames flickering in his eyes as they curled up together on the sofa. Rosalyn was unsure how long they stayed there for, but when she opened her eyes the next day - he hadn't left her in the night. She smiled to herself but didn't move, the fire was almost out and she knew she should probably get it going again but she was warm and cozy here with him on the sofa and she drifted lazily back to sleep.

 

She next awoke to warm, hot kisses on her neck and shoulder. A giggle escaped her and she felt him smile against her skin, which was warm and she noticed the fire was roaring away.  
  
  
"How long have you been up for?" she asked, turning into him and snuggling up.  
  
  
"About an hour," came his soft reply, and Rosalyn thought she could listen to that voice forever.  
  
  
"What woke you?" wondered Rosalyn out loud, looking at him as he smiled again.  
  
  
"Freezing paws," he gestured to the small cat, curled up on the rug by the fire.

 

Rosalyn chuckled, the little stray had always managed to find a way into her house and she had never chased it off.  
  
  
"Poor thing," she watched the thin cat as it slept, "there's no way that she'll survive the snow."  
  
  
"Keep her inside," suggested David.  
  
  
"I can't force her to stay," said Rosalyn, "she's half wild, but I'll do my best."  She got up and heated up some milk on her stove, then gave it to the cat in a bowl.

 

"It _is_ getting quite cold," said David, shifting closer to the fire, "we should go somewhere warmer.... " Rosalyn looked over at him.  
  
  
"Like where?" she asked, seating herself beside him again.  
  
  
"I don't know yet," replied Bowie, "but I'll think of something."


	20. Sonja

The day had already turned into afternoon by the time they had left the house, headed back into town to see someone David knew about going somewhere warmer for a while. As they passed by the park, Rosalyn slowed down and they sat on a bench together.

 

"I used to play here when I was little," Rosalyn told him, "me and my brother and sister, we'd sometimes stay here until really late evening... " She trailed off, remembering the fun times of her childhood. After a moment or two longer, she snapped back to the present.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she blushed, "let's go." David stood up and took her hand, Rosalyn walked with him but they were walking back the way they had come.  
  
  
"I thought..?" Rosalyn glanced over her shoulder.

 

"It's warm inside," replied David, "we don't need to rush off just yet." They returned to her home and spent a while making it look tidy and lived in. After dinner, they sat on the sofa and as she lay in his arms she knew there was nowhere else she'd rather be. They drifted into a contented slumber, moving up to her large bed before they fell asleep together under the covers. Something stirred Rosalyn awake that night, she sat up and looked across the room as her heart leapt into her throat.

 

She gasped audibly, capturing the attention of those present. A very large and muscular man had hold of David, standing behind the rockstar and pulling his arms behind his back. A woman stood facing them, but she turned when Rosalyn gasped and Rosalyn felt her blood boil with rage. She seethed with fury, it was the same waitress from days ago!  
  
  
"Let him go you _bitch_!" she started to get out of bed, but a short yelp from David as his arms were painfully pulled harder stopped her in her tracks.

 

"Now, now," said the woman smugly, "you'd best watch that temper of yours, it could get someone hurt."  Rosalyn looked at David, he seemed unhurt but looked quite confused and nervous. She was afraid for him, _just what did they want_?! The woman walked towards Rosalyn and David started to struggle, causing her to pause and look back at him.  
  
  
"Ohh how sweet," she cooed, turning back to Rosalyn, "you've been a thorn in my side for quite a while now, but I've got him and you're not going to spoil my plans this time."

 

"No!" David's voice was desperate, but he could not get free and Rosalyn stared with big eyes at the gun pointed directly at her face.

 

"Sonja," came the brute's deep voice, "he's getting out of control." The woman turned to look at the brute who was holding David, as big as he was - he was having trouble keeping his grip on the struggling rockstar. Sonja sighed and walked back over to them, the closer she got the less David struggled until they were both still - face to face. She suddenly kissed him, David's muffled protests lost in her mouth and Rosalyn could only watch with bubbling anger rising into her chest. Breaking off the kiss and turning to look over her shoulder, Sonja smiled almost cat-like at Rosalyn.  
  
  
"Yummy," she growled playfully, "I could do that all day!"

 

"Just leave us alone!" Rosalyn screamed at her, "we don't have anything of value!"  
  
  
"Oh, but you do," Sonja responded coldly, "do you know how much this man is worth?" She ran her fingertips down David's chest. Rosalyn saw him tense up at her touch, she was worried that he might do something to get away and be hurt. So they were going to kidnap him? Hold him for ransom? _Was that the plan_?  Rosalyn was silent, there had to be a way out of this, surely? Suddenly, she got an idea and she laughed.

 

"Him? He's not worth anymore than I am!" she told Sonja, who glared at her suspiciously.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to study David carefully, "this is David Bowie.... "  
  
  
"No," Rosalyn said quickly, "he's not really, I mean - He does parties and clubs, he's an _impersonator_.... Not the real thing." Sonja narrowed her eyes at the brute, who was still holding David very painfully.  
  
  
"How can this be!?" she growled, then looked at Rosalyn again and sneered, "I suppose I will believe you, no famous star would ever get involved with someone so ... _common_."

 

Rosalyn's eyes lowered to the floor, but she held her tongue. David's eyes flashed with fury, but he did the same.  
  
  
"Come," Sonja said after a while, "we must find him - the _real_ him." She walked towards the door.  
  
  
"What about these two?" asked the brute, letting go of David's arms and walking after Sonja.  
  
  
"Leave them be," drawled Sonja, "they are not worth time or bullets."

 

A few minutes after they'd gone, Rosalyn collapsed onto the sofa and shook violently.


	21. David Bowie's Home

David sat slowly down with her but remained eerily silent, clearly going over things in his mind.

  
  
"I suppose we should tell the police," Rosalyn said shakily, "I'm afraid of what they might do when they find out I lied... "  David put his arm around her.  
  
"Perhaps we should," he agreed, "but not until I get you somewhere safer than this." He stood up with her and led her to the bedroom.  
  
  
"Pack your things," he told her, "we're going to my place."

 

Rosalyn nodded mutely and went about, packing whatever she didn't want to leave behind. A cab was called and they were soon on their way, including the cat who didn't seem to mind being put into a carrier - with lots of yummy food to eat on the way. The cab driver was smiling but said not a word, David and Rosalyn relaxed in the back seat and held hands as they watched the scenery pass by their windows.

 

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at David's home and Rosalyn felt safer almost instantly. There was security here and big locks, David hadn't been home in quite a while but had phoned ahead and made sure the security was all in place. Once they got inside, they both let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and unpack," said David, "let me deal with the police." And so the day ended with statements and promises to find Sonja before she could do any real damage.

 

Sleep was not easy that night, but they were safe and soon were able to drift off until morning. Everything had happened in a blur, Rosalyn wished she had explored or looked around a little but they were both so tired and stressed out, perhaps a new day would be best for that sort of thing. The little cat purred by the warm vents in the floor, she was free to come and go if she wanted to but she mostly liked to be indoors when it was this cold out!

 

Rosalyn woke to mumbling, turning to look over at David. He seemed to be having a bad dream, so she put her arm around him and he calmed back into sleep once more. When she awoke the next morning, she slid quietly out of bed and decided to make some breakfast for them both. It wasn't easy to find any food, it seemed David hadn't been home in months! She sighed and just about gave up, what would they eat?

 

"We need to go shopping," she said aloud, hearing his soft footsteps behind her.  
  
  
"Oh," David glanced at the empty food storages, "so be it, then. But let's go to a pancake shop first, I am starving!" Rosalyn smiled and ruffled his bed-hair, he looked like a sleepy toddler early on Christmas morning.  
  
  
"I think showers are in order first," she laughed. He smiled at her and tilted his head.  
  
  
"Let's conserve water," he took her by the hand, "and just have one." She giggled as they walked to his lovely bathroom, perhaps today would be a lot better than yesterday afterall.


	22. Jacuzzi

Rosalyn was amazed at the lavish bathroom, even as they entered she was in awe as she gazed about them. Her eyes instantly fell upon the hot tub, it was big and beautifully decorated. David seemed to read her mind and began to fill it up, Rosalyn went to work lighting the scented candles and they slipped into the water, their clothes in a neat little pile by the door.

 

The hot tub had jet streams of bubbles that made it feel a little like a spa, Rosalyn gazed at David and he offered her an inviting smile.  
  
  
"If you keep looking at me like that," said Rosalyn.  
  
  
"You'll what?" challenged David, his grin turning cheeky, daring her.

 

Rosalyn moved over to him and straddled his lap, wrapping her legs around him. Their foreheads touched and she gazed into his mismatched eyes. He tilted his head slightly, their lips meeting slowly at first and then a fiery kiss followed shortly after. She felt his hands clutching at her rear, knowing she was soaking between her legs as his hot kisses moved to her throat and shoulder.

 

She relaxed as he pushed into her opening, wanting to hear that deep, sexy moan that told her he was all the way inside. It came moments later and Rosalyn felt her knees buckle, she sighed with content and they stayed like that for a time. She felt so turned on as they made out, she couldn't help thrusting on him every so often just to hear his muffled sounds of pleasure.

 

Rosalyn slowly pulled away from those sexy lips that demanded to be kissed, then slowly turned around and encouraged David to move with her. Soon she was not facing him, but he was still deep inside of her. His hands were now free to massage and squeeze her breasts, Rosalyn moaned and thrust backwards with her hips. Taking his cue, David started to slowly move in and out of her.

 

"No," Rosalyn panted and shook her head, "I want it hard and fast."  She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him so badly and she felt almost animalistic - especially in this position. David hesitated but complied with perfection, he started to thrust harder and faster - without hurting her. Rosalyn uttered a gutteral sound, almost a growl as she thrust in time with his movements.

 

"Mmmm, Ohhh yesss!" she hissed, throwing back her head and closing her eyes, "fuck me you fucking hot son of a - Ohhh, god yes!" She convulsed into a strong orgasm, David's fingers finding their mark as he stroked her most sensitive area firmly. He was a little unnerved by her sudden bad language, but she clamped and massaged his erection with her inner muscles and he groaned his release.

 

Rosalyn turned and sat in his lap, David still nestled deep inside of her.  
  
  
"Sorry," she whispered into his ear, "I don't know what came over me... " But he said nothing and simply kissed her lips, it had been .... _interesting_ , to say the least.  
  
  
"Come on," she slowly and reluctantly pulled away from him, "I'm a little starving now myself."


	23. The Fluffy Stuff

A quick wash later and they were on their way to a pancake place, holding hands and a security guard walked at a distance behind them. He wore regular clothes so as not to give himself away, Rosalyn felt a lot better knowing he was back there. After a while, they sat together having their breakfast and Rosalyn felt her face turning red.

 

"I feel so dirty," she said softly, "I swore like a complete slut!"  David bit his bottom lip and tried not to chuckle at her, it really didn't matter.  
  
  
"Nevermind," he assured her, "if it makes you feel any better, I think I actually liked it." Rosalyn did look surprised.  
  
  
"Really?" she asked him, "you're not just saying that?" He shook his head.  
  
  
"No," he answered honestly, "it felt more... real."

 

Rosalyn smiled, still a little red faced but not quite so much now.  
  
  
"Come on," she said, standing up, "we've got to fill your cupboards, your fridge and your freezer." David stood up after her and pouted.  
  
  
"Can't we just eat out?" he asked her. She grabbed his hand and led him outside, pulling him into a sexy kiss by the curb. Her hand snaked up under his shirt and he moaned, embracing her with no regard for onlookers.

 

As they pulled breathlessly apart, Rosalyn gazed at him devotedly.  
  
  
"We buy food," she said firmly, "I want you all to myself and I can't have you if we're always going out."  David didn't seem able to argue at that point, so they walked on until they found the perfect place to stock his kitchen. It took a while, but they managed to get it all done. It would be delivered that same day, so they took a walk down by a river and sat down under a huge tree.

 

It was quiet here and they were alone, except for a few curious ducks who eventually swam away when they figured out the pair had no bread to throw to them. David reclined and Rosalyn moved into him, their heated kissing making them breathless and hot. Suddenly remembering their guard, Rosalyn pulled away and looked over her shoulder.

 

He was sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper. She felt a tug at her waist and her lips returned to David's, the guard forgotten as she melted into his passionate embrace. Being outdoors, they could only go so far. They had to stop, but it wasn't easy.  
  
  
"I love being with you," Rosalyn sighed as she relaxed into him, feeling his arms tighten around her protectively. He kissed her neck and shoulder, sending little shivers down her spine.

 

"Someone will see!" she hissed, as his hand vanished under her skirt and her eyes grew wide with fear of someone stumbling upon them. She turned her head and kissed him deeply, his fingers working their magic on her until she came, gasping into his mouth and shuddering with waves of pleasure.  
  
  
"Roz," David said her name in such a sexy way, she'd never heard her name uttered that way before.  
  
  
"Yes?" she asked, still slightly out of breath.

 

"Someone saw," he informed her.  
  
  
"OH!" Rosalyn quickly looked around, but there was only a duck standing on the grass behind her.  
  
  
"Shoo!" she waved at it and the duck waddled off hurriedly with an indignant 'quack' as it paddled off into the water. David collapsed with laughter and Rosalyn hit him playfully.  
  
  
"That wasn't funny!" she mock scolded him, but his laughter was quite catching and she found herself in fits of giggles of her own.


	24. Suck Baby, Suck

Later that evening, they were both seated on a sofa after a very much needed roast dinner. Rosalyn was curled up in David's embrace, content to just be with him and nothing needed to be said. After a while she turned to face him, his eyes were closed but he was not asleep. He was simply contented, his arms around her lovingly. Rosalyn was so happy that he seemed to feel the same way she did, it made the whole relationship feel more real to her.

 

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, David's eyes flickered open in a moment of confusion before rolling shut again as her tongue circled his nipple. She knew he liked that, she sucked softly and he confirmed with a low moan. She could feel his body tense up at her teasing, moving from one nipple to the other. Her hand reached down and began to stroke him through his pants, placing her mouth onto his as he moaned a litte louder.

 

Slipping her hand down inside his trousers, their kiss deepened and she felt his hands upon her. Breaking away, Rosalyn looked down into his lustful gaze and etched it into her memory. His eyes glittered darkly as he waited, slightly impatient and growing harder by the second.  Rosalyn's lips did not return to his, she kissed his chest all the way down and paused over his throbbing member.

 

David seemed to figure out what she was doing, adjusting himself slightly so she could better reach him. As her lips encased his engorged shaft, she enjoyed his gasp and watched him close his eyes for a moment. Using both her mouth and her hand, Rosalyn started to suck and stroke him. He sometimes watched her with a dark and silent stare, but his moans and gentle thrusts made up for those more intense moments.

 

Rosalyn felt his fingers in her hair, somehow knowing he was close. As she sucked him deep down into her throat, she felt his fingers clench tightly in her hair and quickly swallowed down his explosion. David cursed as he came, shutting his eyes tightly. Licking her lips afterwards, she climbed up along his body and rested against his heaving chest. David was breathing heavily, coming down slowly.

 

"You swore," Rosalyn said quietly.  David opened his eyes and kissed her cheek.  
  
  
"Did it bother you?" he asked simply, searching her eyes.  
  
  
"No," Rosalyn hugged him tighter to her, "just about everything you say is sexy." David smiled a little shyly, Rosalyn adored him for it.  The fire crackled in the hearth, the flames dancing in his strange eyes. They dozed off right there, contented and exhausted - but happy and safe.


	25. Being Followed

The days and weeks that followed were some of the happiest Rosalyn had ever experienced, she went everywhere that David did and sometimes that meant on tour or a live show here and there. She never got jealous of anyone who flirted with him at the after-show parties, because he always came home with her and never them. One woman even went so far as to call Rosalyn 'common' and tried to seduce David into going home with her, but he politely refused and then promptly left the venue.

 

One night, as they were walking under the street lights, Rosalyn heard footsteps somewhere that were not their own. At first she dismissed them as David's guards, who often followed him around if they knew where he was but she hadn't actually seen one all evening. He must have given them the slip again, she thought, so had they now found him? She grasped David's arm for comfort, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Can we go inside somewhere?" she suggested suddenly.

 

David smiled.  
  
  
"Where?" he asked, "everything's closed."  Rosalyn's heart started to hammer in her chest.  
  
  
"I don't care, just anywhere," she said quickly, "in here, hurry!" David looked puzzled as she pulled him into a laundromat, there were some people inside waiting for their clothes to finish getting clean. They paid no attention to the new arrivals, Rosalyn was out of breath with fright.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" David asked her, "you look like you've seen a ghost!" Rosalyn swallowed hard and nodded, trying to calm herself. Everything had been going so well, why did she have to panic now?

 

"I just got a little scared," she admitted, feeling foolish, "I guess I spooked myself." David hugged her warmly, it felt comforting and it helped her to relax.  
  
  
"We can stay here for a while," David told her, "until you feel up to leaving." Rosalyn shook her head.  
  
  
"No," she chuckled nervously, "I'm just being silly, come on - let's just go." She took his hand and led him outside into the warm night air, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and they walked along the path together once more.

 

Just as she'd heard before, Rosalyn noticed the footsteps had returned. They had turned off onto a dirt walkway that led to their current hotel, they were a long way from David's home and had to stay a few nights in this town - just for a few live shows dotted around locally. Rosalyn enjoyed the live shows, but was shy of the video cameras and photographers. She liked it better after it was all over, when she could curl up beside David and watch a movie or retire to the bedroom.

 

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, somewhere in among the parked cars. She closed her eyes and hoped it was just a dog, or maybe a large rat. David had noticed her discomfort, because she had suddenly picked up speed and was practically dragging him to the hotel. He had to jog to keep up with her, but she stumbled and they fell.


	26. Abduction

She landed on top of him, he was laughing and she smiled down at him despite how scared she was a moment ago.

 

She leaned down and kissed his lips, taking her time now to taste him and enjoy being with him. He always made her forget the bad things, perhaps she was just being paranoid afterall. Standing up, they brushed the dirt from their clothes and continued on to the hotel. The walk was eventless after that and Rosalyn figured she just needed to get some sleep. David turned out the lights and they went to bed, but Rosalyn slept fitfully and woke up the next morning with a nightmare fresh in her mind.

 

She had dreamt that they hadn't made it back to the hotel, that some people had come out of the shadows and grabbed David. She had screamed and tried to get to him, but they vanished into the shadows with him and she'd woken up shaking. She was almost too scared to check his side of the bed, but she heard his soft breathing and managed to glance down at him. He slept peacefully, not one hair on his head was harmed. She sighed with relief, trying to calm her nerves.

 

Later that day, she wished she would have taken a nap. It was almost lunchtime and David had excused himself to the bathroom, they were eating in a little restaurant and Rosalyn could not help but notice that he'd been gone quite a bit longer than he probably should have. She got up and went to look for him, finding the men's room closed for cleaning. She stood for a moment, trying to guess where else David might have gone. _Another building_? _Just outside_? Surely not the _women's toilet?_

 

She checked but he wasn't in there, nor was he outside. Rosalyn started to freak out, he had vanished and she had no idea where to start looking! A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and she gave a loud gasp, falling into David's arms with huge sobs when she saw it was him.  
  
  
"What happened?" asked David. Rosalyn could not talk, she was sobbing too hard.  
  
  
"Come on," said David, "let's get you back to the hotel. We will head back home tomorrow, isn't that great? Finally I can sleep in my own bed!"

 

Rosalyn nodded, but said nothing as they walked back to the hotel. As they passed a few people selling things, David stopped and grabbed some cigarettes from one of them. Rosalyn stopped to look at some flowers a woman was selling and David came over beside her, looking at them as well.  
  
  
"Would sir like to smell these?" asked the vendor, handing him some roses. David took them and smelled them, as Rosalyn looked around for the price tag. Suddenly, two men came out from behind the flower cart and grabbed David.

 

Rosalyn spun around, it was just like in her dream! David's eyes were closed, the roses on the ground and forgotten. They must have been sprayed with something that made David fall unconcious when he inhaled it, because he seemed to be asleep and that was not normal.  
  
  
"What about her?" asked one of the men.  
  
  
"Grab her!" the woman hissed. Rosalyn was torn between running for her life and staying with David, she was grabbed and they were soon in the back of a van and speeding off.

 

She was terrified, David was unconcious and she had no idea where they were going. One of the men sat in the back with her, the woman sat with David and the second man was driving the van. The windows were blacked out, so she couldn't see anything.  
  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Rosalyn asked, her voice trembling. The woman stroked David's face gently, gazing down at him fondly.  
  
  
"I'm not taking YOU anywhere," she told Rosalyn, staring up at her now with hate, "I'm taking David Bowie someplace where we can be alone, he is in love with me you see. He just doesn't know it yet, but I'll show him."

 

"He doesn't even _know_ you," Rosalyn bit back, "let us go and I swear I won't tell anyone, please!" But the woman was not listening, she was far too distracted with her prize. Rosalyn was scared, what was this woman planning to do to her?  
  
  
"I want this one gone," the woman gestured to Rosalyn, "if she is still alive, he will never love me. She has some sort of spell cast over him, kill her and it will be broken! Then he will see that I am the one he _really_ loves!"

 

The man in the back of the van nodded and Rosalyn bit back a scream, this woman was crazy! Rosalyn knew he had some really nutty fans, but she hadn't figured one might be dangerously so. David began to shift and moan, the woman smiled down at him and tried to get him to stay still.  
  
  
"Nearly there my love," she said softly.  
  
  
"Roz?" David mumbled, his eyes half opening. His vision was blurred and his head swam when he tried to get up, so he stayed put and tried to clear the fog from his mind.

 

The woman scowled at Rosalyn.  
  
  
"Is _that_ your name?" she asked bitterly, "doesn't matter, he won't even remember you once I blow his mind, right baby?" She drew David closer to her and kissed his cheek, David responded by squinting over at Rosalyn.  
  
  
"Roz... " he then uttered a sharp cry of pain as the woman pulled him back a little too hard and he hit the window with his head. Rosalyn covered her mouth, this wasn't happening!


	27. Don't Fence Me In

"Roz?" David's voice came again, " _Roz_!"

 

Suddenly, Rosalyn opened her eyes and looked around, tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked into David's eyes and grabbed onto him, not letting him go.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked David. He had gone to the toilet and upon his return, found her fast asleep at the table.  
  
  
"I'm not sleeping well," she said softly, "we need to talk." David paid for their lunch and took her outside, the warm sun helped her to feel calmer.  
  
  
"I keep having these vivid dreams," Rosalyn said, "about you."

 

David smiled at first, then it faded when she didn't smile back.  
  
  
"In each of the dreams someone takes you away," Rosalyn went on, "I keep hearing people following us when we walk at night, I see things moving in the shadows, am I going crazy?" David hushed her and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.  
  
  
"You're not going crazy," he told her, "I think we need a holiday." Rosalyn shook her head.  
  
  
"No," she sniffled, "I just want to go home." She knew he was safe there.

 

"Alright," frowned David, "home it is." He was quiet on the ride home, deep in thought as they sped along the road. Rosalyn wondered what he was thinking about, but she didn't have to wait long to find out. Soon after they had arrived home, David sat with her on the sofa and took note of how calm and happy Rosalyn was now. He pursed his lips, then sighed.

 

"I can't do this," he told her firmly, "I will not be cooped up, Roz." Rosalyn was confused at first, but she soon figured out what he meant.  
  
  
"When I first met you," she said to him, "you were alone, I understand that. You like to be moving, not in the one place for too long." David nodded.  
  
  
"If you're going to panic whenever we have to leave here," he told her, then trailed off. He didn't need to finish his sentence, she already knew what he meant.  
  
  
"I know," she nodded to him, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to let it happen again."

 

David smiled and kissed her, she sighed lovingly and kissed him back for several minutes. After he had gone upstairs to bed, Rosalyn remained alone on the sofa for a while. She needed to have a serious think about her relationship with a rockstar, she loved him so much and never wanted him to come to harm. But she was acting like some sort of crazy, jealous nutjob! She felt herself panicking everytime he left the house, and it was starting to bother him.


	28. I Always Want You

How could she calm her fears about him being taken from her? Why was she feeling so protective all of a sudden? Rosalyn took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly.  
  
  
"Why am I sitting here on the sofa alone when there's a sexy rockstar in my bed upstairs?" she asked herself out loud. She needed to lighten up, she figured, so she got off the sofa and went upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
  
"So it's _your_ bed now?" asked David as she entered the room. Rosalyn blushed.  
  
  
"Oh come on," David curled his lips into a grin. Rosalyn raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
"What?" she asked, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards him like a stalking tiger.....

 

  
Rosalyn pounced and straddled David, raking her fingernails down his chest and then slowly running her fingers back up to his top buttons. She carefully unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time and wanting this moment to last for as long as possible. Bowie did not struggle, he simply watched her with heated anticipation. She pushed his shirt down past his shoulders, leaned down and kissed his throat with hot, open mouthed kisses. David's eyes closed, Rosalyn felt his hands on her shoulders so she pulled away.

 

She pinned his hands down onto the pillow, then leaned down and started to trail kisses from his throat to his shoulder. David moaned and tried to get his hands free, but Rosalyn firmly held them there - Nipping him gently with her teeth as a warning for him to stop resisting. David took in a sharp gasp as she bit him, his eyes flew open and she sucked the red mark she had left behind to soothe him.

 

"Roz... " David moaned, his eyes closing again. Rosalyn was very aroused at the control she had claimed over him, though she knew it was only because he allowed it. This man was stronger than he looked, she knew this and respected it. If he asked her to stop, she would do so in a heartbeat and if she didn't - She knew he could easily stop her himself.  
  
  
"Tell me you want me," she whispered, kissing down his arm.  
  
  
"I always want you," came the drawled reply, she felt his wrists tense and held them down fast. He made a sort of impatient growling sound, but stayed put.

 

She wasn't going to let him move just yet, she wasn't finished. As she watched his chest rise and fall, she kissed his collarbone and trailed her lips downwards. Kissing his chest, his stomach, just below his navel and back up again. She kissed his open mouth, enjoying his heated response as their tongues met in a fiery duel of passion. She almost couldn't keep up her slow pace, but she somehow managed to keep control. As she drew back from his lips, she kissed the corner of his mouth and down along his throat again.

 

She relished watching him start to writhe under her, impatient and helpless to hurry her along. His soft moans of pleasure were making her very excited, feeling the dampness down between her legs and moaning against his skin. David's wrists tensed again, Rosalyn pushed them down harder and let him know he wasn't allowed to touch her yet. She traced around one of his nipples with the tip of her tongue, drawing a louder moan out of him. His chest arched towards her as she sucked, nibbled and licked it softly.

 

He was breathing quite heavily now and Rosalyn couldn't prolong it any more. She let go of his wrists, he sat up and flipped her down onto the bed and took off her panties. She pushed down his pants and they were soon deeply embraced, feeling him deep within her had to be one of the most intoxicating feelings for Rosalyn. He kissed her throat and shoulders, thrusting deep inside of her only to pull halfway out and thrust deep inside once more. Rosalyn was gripping his waist, guiding him slowly despite his urge to move faster.

 

He slipped his hand under her shirt and she hurried to take it off, exposing her breasts to him and he took full advantage of them. He stroked them, squeezed them and took them into his mouth one at a time. Rosalyn was perspiring with the effort to not orgasm yet, she wanted to linger for just a few more minutes.  Squeezing him with her inner muscles, Rosalyn watched him close his eyes and moan her name. He was breathing heavily, a light perspiration building on his smooth skin.

 

She felt his fingers find her clit, expertly driving her insane and she came harder than she ever had before. Her body shook and she screamed his name, gripping the sheets hard and wrapping her legs around him tightly. Catching her breath, she surprised him and flipped him down so that she was now on top. Pinning his hands down into the pillow again, she moved in slow circles and squeezed her inner muscles tightly around him.  
  
  
"Uh," David moaned, his eyes staring intently at her one moment and closing shut tight the next, "God, Roz... Uuhh... " She moved faster, kissing his mouth, his throat, anywhere she could with fiery kisses and flicks of her tongue.

 

David's fists clenched and she kept his wrists pinned, staying in control of the situation.  
  
  
"Uuhh," David's moans had to be the sexiest sounds she'd ever heard in her entire adult life, she never wanted to stop hearing them, "Oohh, Roz... "  He threw back his head and through clenched teeth, "Oohh, Uuhh, Fuck! Roz!"  He came long and hard, Rosalyn orgasmed a second time during his release and they collapsed on the bed together. They were both out of breath, hearts hammering and both feeling quite exhausted.

 

They'd been together in the bed now for a little over 3 hours, it was late and showers could wait for morning. They fell asleep in each other's arms and Rosalyn knew she could never love anyone the way she loved this man, he was her everything now. David Bowie was asleep in bed with her, they had just had the most incredible sex of her life and she was so scared of losing him. All of those fears were forgotten now, replaced with lust and love. But there was something more to it, a deeper feeling of acceptance and unquestioned adoration from both parties. She felt loved in return, knowing he felt loved by her was the best feeling in her heart that she'd ever had.


	29. Bowie's Friends

Morning saw the two of them enjoying some alone time in the shower, Rosalyn had her legs wrapped around his waist and he had her up against the wall. Shower sex was awesome, and shower sex with David Bowie was just mind blowing. She felt like the luckiest woman alive as she climaxed, encouraging him to follow suit with some harder thrusts into him. He breathed hotly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine and giving her goosebumps. His explosion shortly after was followed quickly by his sexiest moan of release, right in her ear and she thrust - only to orgasm hard and fast before he'd finished.

 

She just couldn't help herself, he was so ... Addictive. He was like a wonderful drug and she never wanted to give him up, or have him taken away. Coming down to the breakfast table, that last thought still in her mind - Rosalyn was quiet as they ate. But the quiet around David's home never really lasted all that long, for word had gotten out that he was frequenting the place again and so people were always dropping by or inviting themselves over. Rosalyn didn't mind, David had a lot of friends and so on. This was his house, he obviously had a life outside of just himself and her.

 

A few famous faces dropped in every now and then, such as Mick Jagger - One of David's best friends, who was also a rival. It was funny to watch them interact, they would tease each other and insult each other but always they would smile and laugh together. Sometimes the company was not always so welcome, friends of friends and some other shifty characters had Rosalyn on edge and keeping an eye on David. The women flirted with him, putting their hands up under his shirt or kissing his neck or even stroking between his legs through his jeans. David always smiled but politely moved away.

 

The guys offered him drugs or alcohol, sometimes he accepted and sometimes he did not. Rosalyn always worried about him when he accepted either one, but she didn't try to stop him unless she could see that he was going too far or if she thought he might be in danger.


	30. Party's Over

One night, David had accepted a few too many drinks, it was someone's idea that everytime he looked at Rosalyn he had to have a shot. Rosalyn wanted to leave the room, but it was against the rules of the game.

 

She could see him losing focus every so often, she didn't like it.  
  
  
"I think this game has gone far enough," she finally spoke up, "come on, you're going to make him sick!" A few of the men laughed, one of the women put her arm around David and nuzzled his neck.  
  
  
"He's just having a little fun," she gave Rosalyn a teasing smile and dared her with a look cast across the room. Rosalyn accepted that dare, crossing the room quickly and hauling the woman off of David.  
  
  
"Bitch!" the woman cried, facing Rosalyn with fighting flashes in her eyes.

 

"Alright come on you two," Mick had arrived late and stepped between the two women, "it's late and this party is over." There were a few grumbles but most everyone got up and left, some had already passed out on the sofa or the floor and some had found other places to lay down in their own vomit and fall asleep. Rosalyn sighed and sat down next to David, who was watching her with half closed eyes.  
  
  
"Thanks," she said to Jagger, who came and sat down, too.

 

"Where've you been?" asked David, he sounded sleepy and Rosalyn had to adore him for it despite the alcohol being the cause of it, "you missed the fucking party."  Mick shrugged.  
  
  
"Probably just as well," he said sternly, then he grinned, "pity though, looked like one hell of a good one!" They both laughed and Rosalyn shook her head, men!  
  
  
"Can you help me?" she asked Mick, as she felt David's head come to rest upon her shoulder. His eyes were closed now, fast asleep and breathing deeply.

 

Mick nodded and they managed to get him into his own bed, it wasn't difficult because Bowie was so feathery-light.  
  
  
"Are you always like this?" Rosalyn asked.  
  
  
"Fuck no," Mick chuckled, "but I love him and I know he would do the same for me." He showed himself out and Rosalyn locked their bedroom door, as some of the women had stayed behind with their passed out friends. She didn't want any uninvited guests trying to take more advantage of David, she thought he was too trusting of his so called friends and wished more of them could be like Mick.


	31. I'm Leaving

A few months later, something happened that really shook their relationship to the very core. It was during a storm much like the one that was raging when Rosalyn and David had first met, there was always something frightening about such a tempest and nobody could leave once it had set in. It had come up so suddenly and quietly, nobody had time to even notice it before it hit. So they were all stuck at some guy's house, Rosalyn included. She didn't know all of David's friends, she wasn't even sure if half of them actually were his friends or just some people he'd met over the years.

 

The one thing she did know, was that not all of them could be trusted. Some of them were suppliers, dealers, fangirls... Not all of them were David's friends, however. Some of them just came along with their friends, or had simply showed up without introduction. The man who lived here, was someone who Rosalyn wasn't very fond of. He was a sleazy kind of guy, always trying to get young women drunk or trying to have sex with them after they had passed out.

 

How in the world David knew him, was beyond Rosayln's understanding. She would have to ask him later, if this storm ever settled down enough for them to get home. Rosalyn sat next to David on a sofa, he had just got off the phone and was smiling happily.  
  
  
"I've got something to tell you," he said quietly. Rosalyn waited.  
  
  
"I'm going to do a world tour," he announced. His smile faded as Rosalyn did not seem very excited for him, in fact, she looked a bit pale at the news.

 

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her, "it'll be fun, you have got to come with me." Rosalyn nodded.  
  
  
"Of course I will come with you," she said nervously. David frowned a little.  
  
"But?" he pressed her.  
  
  
"But.. I mean... Well.. " Rosalyn struggled to voice her fears. She didn't have to, David seemed to guess what she was trying to say.  
  
  
"I am not a child, Roz," he insisted.  
  
  
"I know, babe," Rosalyn lowered her eyes.  
  
  
"So stop treating me like one," David growled, "I don't need to stay at home all the time, I have to get out! I need to get away, Roz."

 

Rosalyn raised her eyes to his. "Away from me?" she asked. David stared hard at her.  
  
  
"Is that what you really believe?" he asked back. Rosalyn shook her head, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
  
"I am in love with you," David assured her, "I want you by my side, Roz." He touched her cheek but she pulled away.  
  
  
"Then don't go," she whispered, her voice trembling, "I've tried to stop feeling like I might lose you everytime we go somewhere but I just can't." David sat back and tilted his head, sighing heavily.  
  
  
"In that case," he said quietly, "we have a problem." Thunder clapped suddenly and shook the ground, lightning flashed and lit up his eyes angrily.

 

Rosalyn had never been afraid of David before, but what he was about to say next was potentially the most terrifying thing she would ever hear from him.  
  
  
"I'm going," he told her firmly, "with or without you."


	32. Roxy

Rosalyn was in a daze as she left the house that night, the storm had cleared enough for her to be able to get a taxi and leave her whole world behind. She had argued with David until she was blue in the face, but nothing could stop him from doing what he loved. It wasn't fair of her to try to keep him to herself, he needed to be free and available to share his talents with the world. It was best that she leave him be, they'd shared a lot together but it was time to get real and move on.

 

It hurt. _It really, really hurt._

 

David sat not far from his home, reluctant to return to the place where he and Rosalyn had shared so much time together. He sat on a bench, elbows on his knees and head buried into his hands. He heard the sound of high heels approaching, but he figured they'd go on by and ignore him.  
  
  
"Excuse me?" came a woman's timid voice, "I-I'm so sorry but I am a bit lost... C-Could you help me? Please?"  Slowly, David peered out at her through his fingers and the woman smiled back at him nervously.

 

She sat down when she saw his face, stunned.  
  
  
"You're David Bowie," she stated, "oh my gosh... "  He gave her a half smile.  
  
  
"Yes," he responded casually, "and you are?" The woman blushed.  
  
  
"How rude of me!" she exclaimed, "I'm Roxy."  
  
  
"Pretty," David gazed her and noticed her blushing cheeks, "you said you were lost?" Roxy shifted closer to him.  
  
  
"I was," she ventured boldly, "but I think I am right where I need to be." David blinked.  
  
  
"Oh?" he questioned her with a curious look.

 

Roxy put her hand on his thigh, holding his gaze.  
  
  
"It's getting late," she said smoothly, "would it be alright if I... Stayed with you? Just, you know, for one night? I am new around here and so I've no idea where to go and it's kind of freezing." David hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, nor how cold until she'd mentioned it.  
  
  
"Yeah," he smiled at her easily, "alright." They stood up and caught a cab together, returning to David's home for the night. Once they were inside where it was warm, David curled up into a sitting position on the sofa.

 

Roxy sat across from him.  
  
"You have a lovely home," she said, looking around. David smiled sleepily, it had been a long day and he was tired. Roxy moved to sit beside him on the sofa, brushing his face with her fingertips. David turned towards her and she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her naked breasts to him. As he was about to reach over, they heard a noise and she covered up quickly. David glanced behind him, to see Mick standing by the fridge.

 

"Bit late isn't it?" said Mick, "best be off, yeah?"  David gave him an annoyed stare and stood up, moving away from the sofa.  
  
  
"Yeah," he responded with a sour sort of tone, "night then." Mick stood and watched him go upstairs to his bedroom, not moving until he heard the door click shut. Roxy looked defeated and lay down to sleep, not at all happy about the sudden turn of events.


	33. I Know You Better

But Mick wasn't done yet, he soon followed David up into his bedroom and knocked on the door.

 

David sat on the edge of his bed, looking back towards the door as it opened.  
  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, irritated. Mick walked in and closed the door behind him, seating himself beside David.They looked at each other for a while and David spoke.  
  
  
"Alright?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," Mick nodded. David touched his knee.  
  
  
"You want to fuck?" he asked. Mick shook his head, but placed his hand over David's.  
  
  
"It's not that," he responded warmly, "tempting as it is... "  
  
  
"Then what?" asked David, pulling away.

 

"What's wrong with you?" asked Mick, "you've got a woman, what are you doing bringing strays home?" David shook his head.  
  
  
"Rosalyn's gone," he reminded Mick, "she left me, remember?"  
  
  
"I remember," said Mick, "so now you have to go and find her." David looked at him as if he'd gone mad.  
  
  
"She knew what she was doing," he responded coldly.

 

Mick touched his face but David turned away, so he stood up and sat on the other side of him.  
  
  
"You're not over her so easily," said Mick, "you're not over her so fast."  
  
  
"What would you know?" growled David.  
  
  
"I know you," replied Mick, "you don't have a heart of stone. You're not like that." David stood up, looking at Jagger with a challenge in his eyes.  
  
  
"I am _exactly_ like that!" he raised his voice angrily, "I could care less about her! I can just go out anywhere and get myself another woman, a new one every night if I wanted to!"

 

"I don't doubt you could," agreed Mick, "but you won't." David stalked over to him, eyes flashing.  
  
  
"I will," he bit back, "because that's how I am." Mick stood up, meeting his challenge.  
  
  
"Then stop!" he said firmly, "I'm not going to tell you that a different woman every night isn't fun and exciting, but you know what? It's fucking lonely! You had something special and you let it go! You will never find another one like her." David's glare softened a little as he listened, but he was still angry.  
  
  
"I'm tired," he said at last, "so if you're not looking for a fuck, get out of my bedroom." Mick lingered a moment or two longer, stepping closer to David.

 

He touched Bowie's face and leaned closer, but before their lips met, Jagger turned and left the room. David watched the door close and he turned and picked up the lamp from the bedside table, throwing it furiously at the wall. It shattered to pieces and muffled his scream of a very bad word.... He _hated it_ when Mick was right.  
  
" _Find her_ " those words were ringing in his ears even as he lay down to sleep. " _Find her_ " His dreams were filled with that voice, those words...


	34. Let's Find Roz

Morning came too soon for David and he ventured downstairs a little late, he wasn't going to come down at all today but something smelled really good. Seating himself at the table, he noticed Roxy was gone and figured Mick must have sent her packing earlier on. He avoided eye contact with Jagger, even as he was given breakfast and was joined by Mick at the table. They both ate in awkward silence, but when their eyes finally happened to meet by chance - They both suddenly fell into fits of hysterical laughter.

 

After they had settled down, David spoke first.  
  
  
"Listen," he said quietly, "I'm sorry about last night."  Mick nodded.  
  
  
"Me too," he replied, "but I meant what I said, you have got to find her." David played with his food for a while.  
  
  
"I wouldn't even know where to start looking," he admitted, "she could be anywhere by now." Mick sat back, pleased to see that David was finally listening to him and admitting that he did indeed love Rosalyn.  
  
  
"Why did she leave me?" David suddenly asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

Mick stood up and walked to the doorway, David soon joined him and they gazed outside together.  
  
  
"She didn't want to lose you," said Mick.  
  
  
"She wasn't going to!" insisted David.  
  
  
"I know," said Mick, "but she didn't have a clue. You need to give her something, to prove to her that she will never be left behind." David was silent for a long time.  
  
  
"I already gave her something," he spoke at last, "she's still got it." Mick was curious.  
  
  
"What is it?" he asked. A single tear trickled down David's cheek.  
  
  
"My _heart_ ," he whispered.

 

"Hey," Mick put his arms around David, "don't... We'll find her." He pushed David's back into the wall, leaning in close to his face. David lifted his gaze and felt Mick's lips brush against his own, he allowed the kiss to happen for several moments but eventually pushed Mick off gently.  
  
  
"You'll help me then?" asked David. Mick nodded, trying to simmer himself down.  
  
  
"We will find Roz," he assured David, who smiled and set his jaw.  
  
  
"Right then," he grabbed the keys to a car, "let's go."

 

Mick took the keys from him. "I'll drive," he insisted. David took a step back.  
  
  
"Afraid I'll show you up?" he asked.  
  
  
"No," said Mick, "you're just a rubbish driver." They headed out the door, locking it behind them. Hours later, they still had not located her and it was getting late in the day.  
  
  
"I am going on tour tomorrow," David said, gazing out the window and scanning faces as they drove by, "I've got to find her."  
  
  
"Let's stop for lunch," suggested Mick, "we've been everywhere you can think of, no sense in going hungry. We'll find her, she can't have just vanished."

 

David reluctantly nodded, he was starving but his heart was heavy and he wasn't sure if he could take a bite of anything right now. His eyes continued to scan faces as they sat down at a table, but Rosalyn was not here either.


	35. Is That David Bowie?

As Mick went up to grab something for them both to eat, David sat impatiently squirming in his seat. Two women were seated at a table across from him, one had her back to David while the other was looking right at him.

 

"Wow," said the one watching him.  
  
  
"What?" asked her sister, "what is it?"  
  
  
"You will never guess who is sitting right behind you."  Her sister rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Oh come on, really?" she asked, "this again? You have been doing this to me for weeks, enough!"  
  
  
"No, I am not kidding this time!" said the first woman, "seriously Lana, turn around!"  Lana smirked.  
  
  
"No," she said, picking up her coffee, "there's nobody there, think of something new and give it a rest, Pam!"

 

But Pam couldn't drop it, she was looking right at David Bowie and her younger sister was a huge fan. They both liked his music but Lana was the fan who read all the articles, watched all the interviews and bought several copies of the same album for various reasons. She needed to get Lana to turn around, she was suddenly sorry she'd been pranking her sister for so long. She often gasped, pointed and asked if that was David Bowie over there - Lana always looked but then Pam would laugh and tease her about it for days.

 

"The one time I am being serious," Pam sighed. Lana was tempted to turn around then, but she held her ground and kept sipping her coffee.  
  
  
"Not falling for it," she muttered, "honestly, it's getting old, Pam!"  Pam sat back, her gaze still on David. He was hot, so why would she look anywhere else? David looked distracted, fidgety and uncomfortable. Pam frowned a little, something was clearly bothering the guy and she felt compelled to go over and ask if she could do anything.


	36. Fangirls

His eyes met hers upon his hundredth scan of the room, she blushed at being caught out but he gave her an easy smile and she felt less awkward about it. He scanned the room again, everytime someone new came in he looked up hopefully but was always disappointed. _Was he looking for someone_?  
  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked Lana, breaking Pam's train of thought.  
  
  
"I told you already," said Pam, "he is right there!"  Lana rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Still flogging that dead horse?" she grumbled.

 

"Excuse me," came that sexy voice, they had been so busy arguing - They hadn't noticed David come over to their table. Lana's mouth was open and she was staring at him in shock, Pam was more composed.  
  
  
"Hi," she greeted him shyly.  
  
  
"Hello," David sat down at their table, "I'm looking for someone named Rosalyn, I can't find her anywhere... "   Pam shook her head.  
  
  
"I don't know anyone named Rosalyn," she said, "sorry... Lana?"  David looked hopefully at Lana, Pam didn't like the expression of sorrow he had when she told him she didn't know his friend. She hoped Lana could offer him some better news.

 

Lana was still in shock, her eyes were wide open and her hands trembled.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked David. She looked right at him, blinking slowly as though in disbelief that he was actually there.  
  
  
"She's a huge fan," Pam told him. David smiled at Lana, it gave her a sense of comfort and ease.  
  
  
"I um," Lana struggled to think, let alone speak right now, "I think I might know someone... " David's eyes lit up, Lana fell completely in love with him all over again and smiled stupidly at him.

 

"Can you tell me where she is?" asked David.  
  
  
"Where who is?" asked Lana, gazing at David dreamily, then she snapped out of it and cleared her throat, "oh! Sure! Yes! Um, why?"  David sat back as Mick walked over with their orders, he looked a little puzzled.  
  
  
"I thought we were sitting over there?" he asked David, who shrugged and offered him a seat next to Pam. Lana felt dizzy and she stood up to get some water, David stood up at the same time and caught her as she fainted.

"Oh no," Pam got up and helped her sister to the floor, laying her down and fanning her with a magazine. David leaned over Lana, who groaned and shifted.  
  
  
"I think she's coming around," he said quietly. Lana's eyes flickered open and her eyes met his, surely she had been dreaming? No, he was real and he was here. She touched his face with her fingertips gently, cherishing the smile it delivered to her and she traced his lips before Pam helped her to sit up.

 

"Are you alright?" asked David.  
  
  
"She's fine," said Pam, watching Lana's stupid grin return, "we should probably get her home, though."  Mick stood up.  
  
  
"We'll take you home," he offered.  
  
  
"Oh thanks so much," breathed Pam, "it's a bit of a walk and I wouldn't like to risk her fainting again. I don't have my license yet."  David gave Jagger a look, he didn't want to abandon the search for Rosalyn and he'd only agreed to stop for lunch - not all this. Mick wasn't having it, they were taking the women home and David would just have to tag along or keep looking by himself.

 

"Alright," he said at last, "but then we come right back." Mick nodded and they drove the two women back to their home.


	37. Stay

Once they were all inside, Pam offered the stars a drink and they readily accepted. Staying longer than planned, the four had lunch together and then they walked around the house on a kind of little tour. After a while, David sat on a sofa across from Lana and Mick was with Pam, looking around the upstairs rooms. Lana was staring at David, the colour had come back to her cheeks and she felt much better now.

 

He looked as though something was bothering him, it made her feel jealous that it might be that Rosalyn woman he was looking for earlier. His gaze kept flicking to the stairs and then to the door, indicating his desire to leave as soon as Mick came back down.  
  
  
"Hey, guess what?" Mick's voice came down the stairs, "they're having a party tonight, we should hang about."  David's face fell.  
  
  
"We can't," he insisted, watching Mick and Pam descend the staircase, "we're really busy."

 

"Oh please stay," Lana begged him, "it would mean so much to me if I could tell everyone David Bowie was at my party in my house! Oh please say you'll stay? Just for a bit?"  Pam smiled, nobody could ever say no to Lana when she made those puppy dog eyes and it seemed that even David was not immune to it. His shoulders relaxed and he gave a gentle sigh, then he pursed his lips in silent protest but nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "but just for a bit."  He winced as Lana let out an ear splitting squeal, she jumped up and ran off to get everything ready.

 

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?" asked David, watching her run about. Pam giggled and went off after her sister, while Mick sat down beside David and offered him another bottle. David accepted and drank the alcohol, his gaze still flicking to the door from time to time - Even after the party had started. As the guests arrived, they were first dragged over to meet the stars before being set free to do whatever they pleased and there were some autograph requests that were readily fulfilled.


	38. Seduction

A few hours passed and the party was well into full swing, Lana saw David sitting on his own in the corner of the room and she walked over to him. It was out of the way of people who were dancing, she sat down beside David and watched him drink for a while. As he raised the bottle to his lips again, she leaned in close and smiled at him.  
  
  
"You know," she said to him, "when I touch myself, I always think of you."  She felt her cheeks burning red as she spoke, but she didn't care.

 

David choked on his drink, turned his head and spat out whatever was in his mouth. Lana giggled as he sputtered and coughed, patting his back hard for him and setting his drink aside. David turned to look at her, she just stared right back and smiled stupidly at him.  
  
  
"Really?" he asked. She nodded and slowly slid her hand down the front of her pants, staring at David as she fondled herself in front of him. He watched her silently, lifting his gaze to meet hers.  
  
  
"Are you thinking about me now?" he asked quietly. Lana nodded, slipping her other hand under her shirt to squeeze her breast.

 

"Can I help you with that?" asked David, his hazy tone of voice was incredibly sexy and Lana almost came just hearing it.  
  
  
"Please," she begged, her eyes closing as his fingers took over from hers. His thumb found her slick nub while two of his fingers entered deep into her core, she moaned and thrust into his hand. As she leaned her head back, David's mouth claimed her throat with kisses and she shuddered with pure pleasure. If this were a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

 

She fumbled with his belt and slid his pants down around his ankles, David stepped out of them and hooked her legs around his waist. His fingers were soon replaced with his incredibly hard member, hot and throbbing. Crossing her feet, her legs around his waist, Lana leaned back as she was pushed into the chair. It started to bang against the wall as he thrust into her, but the music was so loud that nobody really took much notice. He lifted her up and turned around, she felt the wall hit her back and he fucked her harder. She gripped him tighter with her legs, surprised at how strong he really was and then her mind just went blank.

 

All she could do was moan and shudder, she felt his lips on her throat, her shoulder and her breasts. He had her up against the wall and she didn't care if anyone was watching. Nobody was, a few people were even doing the same thing but in different ways. One couple was on the sofa, she straddled him and they were making out but their movements suggested something more going on under her large skirt. Mick was watching Lana and David, but he was high and not really thinking much anyway. Pam approached him and they started to make out, falling down onto a sofa.

 

Lana felt the build up, she tried hard not to have an orgasm because she really didn't want this to be over but oh it was so difficult! David's moans really sent her over the edge, they were by far the sexiest sounds she had ever heard in her life. She swore as she came, shaking hard and knowing she looked like a possessed demon as she orgasmed and screamed like a wild animal. She felt his hot love fill her shortly after, rasping something incoherent between gasps and moans.

 

If she had been paying attention, she would have heard him say Rosalyn's name but she was far too gone to hear much more than his gutteral growl against her ear. Or was that her? She wasn't even sure, she just knew she'd been ruined for other men and nobody would ever live up to her expectations now. As they started to regain themselves, David slowly pulled away from Lana and they dressed in silence. He sat down, so she straddled him and kissed the corner of his mouth. He turned his head and they started to make out, still hot and inflamed from their encounter just a moment ago.

 

She slipped her hand up under his shirt, he writhed and moaned into her mouth. He drew back, breaking the kiss and they gazed heatedly at each other.  
  
  
"Bedroom?" Lana breathed heavily. David nodded and followed her upstairs, the door closed and Lana locked it behind them as they entered. David stood watching her as she prowled towards him, her gaze intently fixed upon him. He looked at her eyes, they were hungry - Starving for more of him.  
  
  
"You're seducing me," he said quietly, his voice sending delightful shivers down her spine.  
  
  
"Do you mind?" she asked him, leaning in to lick his earlobe and nibble it gently.

 

"It bothers me," David admitted, reaching up to touch her hair. She let out a yelp when his fingers tightened in her hair, pulling it hard. He didn't let go, but she didn't pull away either. He was watching her intently, no doubt reading her body language and gauging her signals.  
  
  
"I'm not sorry," she told him, snaking her hands along his ribs under his shirt. He pursed his lips and pulled her hair harder, she gave a short squeal and he pulled her to the bed by her hair.  
  
  
"I will make you sorry," he murmured into her ear, pushing her down onto the bed.

 

She had her back to him and he took off her clothes, she felt he was being a bit rough but at the same time she really didn't mind it. Not letting go of her, he positioned himself behind her and entered her slowly, ignoring her moans of desire and holding her still as she tried to thrust into him. He drove into her hard, but pulled out so slowly it made her feel like she'd go insane and then he drove into her hard again. After a minute or two of this, he turned her around so their eyes met. Lana's eyes squeezed shut, she was gasping and trembling all over.

 

She was going mad, she wanted to come but he was not letting her and she moaned in protest as he stayed her thrusts once more.  
  
  
"Please," she whispered, her voice shaking uncontrollably along with her entire body.  
  
  
"Please what?" he rasped, his voice heavy with lust and his speech slightly slurred from the effects of the alcohol she'd given him earlier.  
  
  
"I wanna come," she pleaded him, "oh... fuck, I wanna come so bad.... "  He fused his mouth with hers, she felt so helpless under him but still it did not bother her.

His hands came up and pinned her wrists above her head, leaning down to devour her neck and shoulders. Lana moaned loudly and cried out in desperation, she wasn't sure how much longer she could take this. Holding her wrists firmly with one hand, David crept his other hand down between them and found her sweet spot. He slid his fingertip over it softly, Lana gasped for air and moaned louder. She could hear how wet she'd become as he thrust into her, sliding easily in and out with her natural lubricant covering his entire erection.

 

"I'm... I'm.... " Lana's voice shook, "I'm sorry!"  He moaned into her ear and she cried out as he relentlessly thumbed her clit, her orgasm crashing in waves over her entire body over and over again. By the time she was done, she felt drained and exhausted. She felt her wetness all over her inner thighs, mixing with his release as he slowly pulled out of her. He let go of her wrists and lay next to her on the bed, closing his eyes. Lana sat up and gazed down at him, he looked so peaceful and innocent.  
  
  
"Bastard," she said to him.

 

His lips curled into a crooked smile, but he did not open his eyes. Lana lay down with him, watching him as he drifted into a slumber. She knew he'd had too much to drink, so him falling asleep was inevitable but that didn't mean she had to sleep too. She wanted to be with him for as long as possible, knowing he would most likely leave the moment he awoke. David's breathing slowed and became deeper as the night wore on, Lana wasn't sure when she fell asleep but she dreamt of him and knew her heart would break come morning. But she dreaded his reaction when he did finally wake up, she had taken advantage of him and even though she had apologized - She really hadn't meant it.


	39. We Gotta Go

Morning came and went, it was lunchtime before anyone stirred in the house. Lana was vaguely aware of someone pounding on the door, she slowly blinked her eyes open and heard Mick calling through the lock. She climbed over David and got out of bed, crossing the room and unlocking the door. He burst in and looked over at the bed, his gaze lingering on the other man's body as it lay motionless on the bed.  
  
  
"Hey," he urged David, crossing the room to nudge him awake, "get up, we gotta go."

 

David mumbled something and turned away, Lana bit back a grin as he mooned Jagger and she tried hard not to giggle at the look on Mick's face.  
  
  
"Seriously," Mick grabbed David's shoulder and tried again, "it's getting late." A moment later, David sat up and rubbed his eyes. Lana tilted her head as if she were looking at a baby rabbit, he was so adorable!  
  
  
"Already?" Bowie's tired voice was endearing, Lana couldn't help but smile at him fondly.  
  
  
"Yes," Mick pulled at David's arm, "you're going to be late for your trip."

 

David stood up and walked quickly towards the door.  
  
  
"Hey!" Mick called. David stopped and turned around, only to have his pants land on his head as Mick tossed them at him. He quickly pulled them on, as Mick chuckled while he watched.  
  
  
"Uhm, thank you for the party," David kissed Lana's cheek quickly and hurried down the stairs. Lana touched her cheek and watched him go, she felt sad.  
  
  
"Doesn't he remember?" she asked nobody in particular.  
  
  
"Probably best he doesn't," Mick said as he passed by, following David out to the car.  
  


"How long have we got?" asked Mick.  
  
  
David chewed his pinky finger, watching out the window as they drove along slowly.  
  
  
  
"Couple of hours," he said shortly, distracted by groups of people crowding together because it made them difficult to sift through.  
  
  
"What if we can't find her?" Mick glanced at David, who did not reply.  
  
  
"Turn here," David said suddenly, "stop just over there."  He got out of the car and crossed the street, vanishing down a flight of steps. Mick waited in the car, turning up the stereo and closing his eyes in the warm sun.


	40. Saying Goodbye

Pushing open the door, David stepped into the small tavern he'd been sitting in when he first met Rosalyn. He knew it was a longshot, but he really couldn't think of anywhere else he might find her. Scanning the people, his shoulders sagged when he couldn't find her but he spied his booth and went and sat down in it. There seemed to be new people running the place, which could only be good news but where was Rosalyn?  He started to think less about her after a moment or two, because he had so much more to think about.

 

He was about to embark on a world tour, he couldn't sit around pining for some woman - Could he?  
  
  
"Why did I let Mick talk me into this?" he grumbled. Someone sat in the booth with him, across the table facing him but he was staring at the faces as they walked by the window.  
  
  
"They say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself," said a woman's voice. David smirked.  
  
  
"I think I lost my sanity a long time ago," he uttered, casting her a quick glance before resuming his scan outside.

 

The woman chuckled and Bowie frowned, looking back at her again.  
  
  
"Looking for someone?" she asked. She wore a wide brim sun hat and large, dark sunglasses.  
  
  
"I might be," David inclined his head and narrowed his eyes, "Roz?"  She took off her hat and sunglasses, smiling at him brightly. Her eyes glistened with unfallen tears.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I never should have left... "  David sat back and regarded her coldly.  
  
  
"But you did," he reminded her, "you really hurt me, Roz."

 

"It hurt me, too," Rosalyn told him softly.  They sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other.  
  
  
"I should go," Rosalyn said, easing out of the booth. David stood up and they walked to the door, up the stairs and paused on the street.  
  
  
"You'll be alright?" asked David. Rosalyn's bottom lip quivered, she didn't want to say yes but she managed a quick nod.  
  
"Alright," David held out his hand to her, but she walked past it and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms secure around her, making her feel safe and she breathed in his scent for what she thought was the last time.


	41. In Love With Love

"Roz," David kissed the top of her head, "come with me."  She blinked several times quickly, then pulled back to look him in the eyes.  
  
  
"Do you mean it?" she asked him, her voice trembling, "I don't deserve another chance... "  
  
  
"Neither do I," replied David, "so let's start over." He let go of her and held out his hand, she took it this time and he kissed the back of it.  
  
  
"Come on," he urged her to hurry, "I want to make sure I get a window seat."  Rosalyn laughed and let him pull her along, feeling like a huge weight had suddenly lifted from her heart.

 

Never again would she make him choose between her and his career, it meant so much to not only him but the world of fans out there just waiting to see and hear him again.  
  
  
"Ohh I like this song!" Mick turned up the volume as they all drove towards the train station. Rosalyn didn't care much for the song and David made a face as Mick started to sing along - a bit off key. David shook his head as Rosalyn laughed.  
  
  
"Fucking _tragic_ ," he muttered amusedly, feeling like the world was at his feet and that he could do just about anything. What more could he ask for?

 

=THE END=


End file.
